Hopelessly Devoted 2 U Again
by Kikyo's Lova
Summary: A Romantic story around a loner hanyou and a popular miko...whose love is constantly being contested with the restraints of their statuses...and their conflicting friends. Inu/Kik. Renamed to introduce the new arc.
1. Fuck It

Summary: Inuyasha's a loner, not part of any group. He doesn't have any friends, and basically has no life. When a beautiful girl begins to show him emotion, will he shun her or accept it?

WARNING: BY READING THIS FIC, YOU AGREE TO REVIEW IT! NO EXCEPTIONS!!!!!!! Just kidding...seriously though just tell me what's wrong with it, okay? Inspired by a Kagome/Inuyasha story I read on Animespiral (which, through the poor grammar, was actually pretty good...sike)

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U

By: Kikyo's Lova

My 3rd Inuyasha fic, and I was inspired to write this because of my successful (and still ongoing) fic, "Out with the old, In with the new". It's Alternate Universe, so just go along with it, okay?? It's very entertaining.

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U:

Chapter 1: Fuck It

Kikyou Haidika sat in her desk, listening to her History teacher carefully and chewing at the end of her pen. She was a beautiful girl with raven black hair and brown eyes, and her smile was almost perpendicular and it left whenever she was stressed or feeling down. Lately though, she had been frowning a lot and chewing her pen more often than usual. She didn't know why…it must have been all those stupid exams that she had to take. At least chewing her pen helped a little… it's better than eating chips in class and getting caught, right?

She looked around the class, inferring the people in it. Everyone stared at each other…it was a never ending cycle. Some looked like they were going to fall off of their own chair. Others just dozed away.

Kikyou sighed. She examined how some kids sat in their own group. The punks and Goths usually sat in the far corners, at the back so the teacher won't notice them. The preps were always the center of the attention so they usually sat in the center. The jocks usually sat at the right or left side but more likely on the right. The nerds sat in the front, always sitting up straight and listening to the teacher. They always had to be perfect. You can tell if they are nerds or not, judging by how they always try to dress plain and simple and their desks have perfect rows of pencils. The rest of the normal kids who didn't have groups, or just considered as "normals" sat wherever they wanted to sit, but usually at the front left side of the class.

But…there was that loner kid always sat in the far, far back of the corner of the classroom, never speaking to anyone. He never paid any attention in class and always kept to himself. He wasn't much of a social person anyway…he never really said much to anyone.

Kikyou looked at the loner kid. He was sleeping during the class. It was pretty obvious, the loser had no life. The teacher, who had finished writing down the notes, now faced in front of the class. He stared at the students who were just about to die from boredom. He sighed.

_"This happens every week,"_ he thought.

His eyes fell upon the loner, who was crotched down and fast asleep.

"Ishikawa. Inuyasha Ishikawa."

The teacher called his name but the boy didn't listen. Finally, someone threw a paper ball at him. When he woke up, he stood up. He looked awfully pissed.

"Dammit! Can't a guy get some sleep?"

Everyone laughed and stared at him. The teacher sighed.

"Inuyasha, were you been sleeping in class again?" asked the teacher calmly.

Inuyasha nodded. The teacher breathed in quietly.

_"H__e was a hopeless one,__"_ he thought.

"Do you know what class this is?" the teacher asked hoping that at least Inuyasha would know.

"Is it the boring class?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone in the class laughed _at _him instead of _with _him.

"No Ishikawa. This is History class," the students replied. They began to laugh at him harder.

"Inuyasha, please try to pay close attention. At least try," said the teacher.

"I don't give a damn…about this fuckin' class," said Inuyasha, standing up. "Just like I don't a damn about you fuckin' assholes in this class either."

"Ishikawa, sit down." said the teacher.

"Shut up," the boy replied. He sat down and put his foot up on his desk. The teacher sighed once more. He always had to be like this.

Kikyou stared at him. She wondered why he had to be like this. All this time for three years, since the beginning of Junior high, he was always sullen, quiet, bad-tempered, someone you don't want to mess around with…the tough kid and anyone who crossed his line was a dead meat.

Kikyou sighed deeply. She wondered why that Ishikawa kid was so, bothersome, so dumb. Every time the teacher asked him an easy, very easy question, all he ever did was shrug and say, "Why don't you ask me when I find this class interesting?"

True, he was a sullen, tough kid but he wasn't really that dumb. Rumor had it, when the staff wanted to lower his grade down, they made him take the IQ test. He_ always_ got a very high mark on it, so that proved that he wasn't that dumb… but still, she always wondered why he didn't pay much attention to the class or why he got objects thrown at him.

_"Whatever," _she thought. _"It's his life…__ let him deal with it."_

After History class, everyone left the room, all but Inuyasha. He was always the last one to leave the room because the teacher always called him up. Kikyou didn't know why, but after today, she instantly figured it out.

Walking in an unsteady motion, Inuyasha walked in front of the teacher's desk.

"What is it? I gotta go," said Inuyasha with impatience.

"Ishikawa, I-"

"Call my last name once more and I'll torch this fuckin' classroom," said Inuyasha with spite.

"Sure. Inuyasha, I was concerned about your well being in school and I just wondered what's wrong with you. Is anything troubling you? Home issues?"

"I don't have no problem, teach. The problem is this whole History-thingy. It's draining the life out of me."

"Please, tell me why you are like this," said the teacher. Inuyasha stared at the teacher for a while, almost dead like. He finally spoke:

"I'm just a nobody…so just leave me alone man. I need to be alone, don't you understand? I'm just a nobody. Everyone has what the fuck they want but do I? No! I don't care! I just don't care anymore!"

Inuyasha took his books and walked out of the classroom.

"Wait! Come back!" shouted the teacher.

It was too late…Inuyasha was gone.

-Kikyo's Lova-


	2. Odd

Summary: Inuyasha's a loner, not part of any group. He doesn't have any friends, and basically has no life. When a beautiful girl begins to show him emotion, will he shun her or accept it?

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U AU

By: Kikyo's Lova

My 3rd Inuyasha fic, and I was inspired to write this because of my sucessful (and still ongoing) fic, "Out with the old, In with the new". It's Alternate Universe, so just go along with it, okay?? It's very entertaining.

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U:

Chapter 1: Strange

Kikyou was sitting at a lunch table with her sister, Kagome, and her other two friends, Sango and Rin. It was 12:15, the normal lunch assignment for seniors in their school, and halfway into the year, all they thought about were their lives outta this hell hole. Lunch was nothing.

"So how was your history class? Did it make you fall asleep as usual?" asked Kagome, eating some fried rice.

Kikyou looked at her sister. The two hated each other with a passion, so it was odd for Kagome to ask a dumb question like this.

"It was...strange."

"Hmmm," mumbled Sango, staring at her friend. For the past couple of weeks, Kikyou had been a stranger version of herself; she turned plain and simple. Kikyou couldn't make any emphasis on anything she said anymore.

"Are you going to eat?" asked Rin. Kikyou hadn't ate much in the lunchroom either.

"Nah, I got that Literature project to work on," said Kikyou.

Sango sighed. Kikyou was never lazy; on the contrary, she might even be considered to be a workaholic. She even tried to catch up with her friend several times, but it was no use.

"I hope you don't kill us completing it."

Kikyou smiled. "All I have to do is wri-"

"Wassup boo? Whacha doin over here?"

Kikyou was abruptly stopped when she heard that gruff, annoying voice. The annoying immature brat who always tried to talk to her.

"Dammit; Kouga's coming," said Sango with a hushed voice.

Kikyou glared at her for stating the obvious. Kouga always followed Kikyou around, almost to an obsessive point. He flirted with her and _talked _to her, but Kikyou always managed to get away from his claws. This time though, it seemed like she was cornered.

Kouga slowly made his approach toward Kikyou. Kikyou smiled nervously and took a little step back, as not trying to offend Kouga. Kouga flipped his long hair and kept his pursuit on Kikyou.

_"Why the hell does he do that gay little move all the time?" _thought Kagome.

Kouga finally reached her and grabbed her hands. Kikyou smiled but everyone around her could tell that she was a bit freaked out. Her eyebrow twitched consistently.

"Hey Kikyou. It's been so long since I have seen you. You look beautiful today." said Kouga. Kikyou wanted to scream. Her sister was sniggering uncontrollably.  
_  
"If you call 40 fuckin' minutes a long time then yes, asshole,"_ thought Kikyou but she smiled more gracefully.

"I thought that we could hang out this week, you know, by the park and stuff. What do you say?" asked Kouga. Kikyou smiled harder, but her nervousness was starting to set in. Kagome tried to hold her laughter in.  
_  
"Why the hell is he asking me out?" _thought Kikyou. _"I hate him!"_

She cleared her throat:

"Um, yeah. About that. Listen, I'm really sorry to say this but I got this project that is due on next Monday and I really need to work on, okay? Plus, I hate the park; I'm allergic to uhh...the berries that grow on the...trees?"

"Since when?" asked Kagome, trying to force her sister on a date she didn't want to go on. "I remember you going to the park all the time..."

Kikyou glared at her sister._"That little bitch," she thought._

Kouga didn't seem to pay Kagome's comment any mind.

"Alright babe. I understand. Then how about next Tuesday?" asked Koga persistantly. Kikyou tried not to frown or show any sign of frustration.

"You just won't hop off, will you?" thought Kikyou.

"We'll see Kouga. Right now, I have to go," said Kikyou. She was about to leave but Kouga held on to her hand just a bit longer.

"Remember Kikyou: You will be mines," said Kouga. He then ran off with his friends. Kikyou sighed.

"Well, I guess things didn't work out pretty well between you and Kouga, Kikyou," said Sango.

"Are you serious?" asked Kagome. "They have great chemistry!"

Sango and Rin laughed at Kagome's joke, and Kikyou frowned.

"Are you kidding me? I'm never going out with that, never ever," said Kikyou.

She was about to walk out, when she suddenly bumped in to a guy. He accidently let go of his tray, spilling his milk on Kikyou's shirt. Sango gasped. Most of the people gasped and whispered. The whole cafeteria fell in silence. Kikyou stared at her shirt, and then stared at the guy who made a mess on her shirt. She recognized the guy.

_"Oh wow. This guy spills milk on my damn shirt. Great."_ thought Kikyou.

She wanted to explode and yell at him but she couldn't. She felt a little pity for Inuyasha. He was always alone and could be a little weird sometimes but he didn't need any lectures from her. Plus, he didn't seem that bad. He just had a 'tough-guy' image to uphold.

Kikyou was about to just go when she heard him talk.

"So you're not gonna yell at me, huh? Not gonna try and hit me? Maybe call me a loser?" asked Inuyasha in a whisper. Kikyou kept quiet. Inuyasha's face formed a frown.

"What are you waiting for?! Aren't you gonna belittle me like everyone in this public system has?! " he whispered harshly. Kikyou gave him a curious stare.

"No I'm not," she whispered back, answering his question. "You don't need to be yelled at. Besides, it's just a shirt. I can always wear the spare one in my locker."

She made a little smile which caught Inuyasha by surprise and kept walking out of the cafeteria.

Everyone in the cafeteria stared at Inuyasha for a moment, then continued on eating. Kagome began to laugh, and Sango ran after Kikyou.

"Kikyou, wait up!"

Inuyasha walked around the hallways after leaving the cafeteria after the incident with that girl. As he was walking through the hallways, several people bumped into him rudely and didn't say the slightest 'sorry'."

_"That's just me,"_ Inuyasha thought. _"I'm just a nobody. Not belonging to any group."_

Passing each corner of the halls and bumping in to people, he generally felt angry and alone. A bit frustrated maybe, but that feeling never really continued to grow in him. He just didn't care much anymore. The world didn't care for him either, well, that's what he usually felt. So why the hell should he give a fuck about the creatures around him?

Circling around the halls like a lost kid, Inuyasha walked around hopelessly. He didn't feel bored, since he was thinking of what just happened in the cafeteria. Usually, people would yell at him if he did just a tiny mistake. But this girl... she didn't. She just smiled at him and looked at things differently.

_"You don't need to be yelled at. Besides, it's just a shirt. I can always wear my spare one in my locker."_

Her voice echoed inside of his head. No one ever spoke to him like that before, with such...kindness. She was a strange girl, he thought. He felt kind of stupid for whispering to her like that.

_"No matter,"_ he thought. _"Who the hell cares anyway?"_

But as he went more down the hall, he saw her again. She was still smiling. He wondered why.

_"She always seems to smile... what a freak,"_ thought Inuyasha.

(Hmmm...Chapter 1 was kinda... ODD to say the least. Anyways, I'll update on occasion now, since I have two stories to tend to now (Out with the old, In with the new). Anyways, send a review and I'll update 4 you!)

Kikyo's Lova


	3. Bus Stop

Summary: Inuyasha's a loner, not part of any group. He doesn't have any friends, and basically has no life. When a beautiful girl begins to show him emotion, will he shun her or accept it?

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U AU

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Just a little reference... "Hopelessly

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U:

Chapter 2: Bus Stop

"I'm so frickin' lost right now," thought Kikyou as she was riding the bus, going on her little journey.

After school, on Tuesdays, Kikyou practiced her dance at a local performing arts center. She did this activity mainly because her mom forced her to, but also because it let off the stress that plauged her life and something cheerleading couldn't solve.

She took out her cell phone and began listening to a mp3 of 'My Will'. She got comfortable and slumped into the chair of the bus.

"I hate my image...everyone thinks I'm this perfect little princess...I guess the stereotype lived up in me- A beautiful high school girl that's a cheerleader..."

Her mind lingered to the incident that happened earlier, with that kid...she didn't even know his name, as everybody just called him the 'loser' boy. She didn't think it was right, but what was she supposed to do? That boy alienated himself from the world, so that was his fault. But she couldn't get that moment out of her head...as thought he was sooo used to being yelled at that he tried to force her to do it. But she just smiled and waved the whole thing off while the entire lunchroom stared at him with their hateful eyes.

"Why can't I just forget this whole incident?!"

The bus came to a sudden jolt as it slammed its brakes at another stop and let some of its passengers off as more came on. Kikyou gasped when she saw who had stepped on the bus.

"Its that kid..."

The bus was packed by the time 'that kid' had gotten on, as only the seat next to Kikyou was empty. He glanced at it quickly and grabbed one of the bars overhead to keep his balance.

Kikyou felt offended by this.

"Oh, the seat beside me isn't good enough?" she blurted out.

Inuyasha glanced at her. "I just figured that a girl of your popularity status wouldn't want to risk it sitting next to a person of my social status."

"Please, just take the damn seat."

Inuyasha stared at her for a couple of seconds then took the seat next to her.

"What's your name?" Kikyou asked, smiling the same smile she did earlier during the day at him.

"Why?"

"So I won't have to have to call you 'loser' like everyone else does," giggled Kikyou.

Inuyasha, shocked by this gesture, stared at Kikyou again. "What are you trying to get at??"

"I just don't wanna disrespect you, plus I think you owe me, don't cha think?"

"It's Inuyasha."

Kikyou smiled. "And you know my name, right?"

"Why the hell would I wanna know your name for? It's not like I like you or anything."

"What an ass!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Look, I've been treated badly by kids of your status for the longest now. You think that I'm gonna start being nice to you just because you gave me a bus seat? I'm not that easy."

"Inuyasha, you're acting like I'm trying to be your girl! I'm trying to show you some kindness!"

"Kindness? I don't need the kindness of some overly conceited little cheerleader."

"Conceited, you frickin' twit? You don't even KNOW ME!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

Everyone on the bus began to stare at Inuyasha and Kikyou for making a scene. Kikyou blushed, embarrassed at the scene. Why the fuck was she talking to this asshole? This 'Inuyasha' was everything people said he was, a fuckin' loser.

"Why am I even talking to you? I thought I could spawn a conversation with you, but all you did was prove everyones opinions right."

"So why are you still talking to me?"

"You're such a fuckin' loser," said Kikyou, smiling at her own comment. She looked at Inuyasha, who she noticed was also smiling.

"So this is just a little game to you?"

"Somewhat."

Almost as thought it was fated, the bus quickly stop, thrusting Kikyou and Inuyasha forward simultaneously, causing them both to bump their heads in succession. Kikyou and Inuyasha's cell phones dropped, just when they arrived at Kikyou's stop. Kikyou hastily grabbed her phone and exited the bus, not before shouting "Later, loser" to Inuyasha. He smirked as he picked up his phone and flipped it up. 

"What? This isn't my fuckin' phone...oh shit, that girl has it..."

Inuyasha quickly jumped off the bus as well, but as he tried to find Kikyou, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit!"

(Chapter 3 is coming, okay? Also, until further notice, "Out with the old, In with the new" is on temporary hiatus due to the lack of ideas for the story in my cranium)

Kikyo's Lova


	4. 3 years is a bitch

Summary: Inuyasha's a loner, not part of any group. He doesn't have any friends, and basically has no life. When a beautiful girl begins to show him emotion, will he shun her or accept it?

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U AU

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: I've been getting a lot of emails (not reviews) about this story that hopefully I'll be able to solve:

1.Hopelessly Devoted 2 u is NOT a continuation of Out with the old, In with the new!  
2.The main setting of this story takes place in Kyoto, Japan.  
3.The fic is Inu/Kik  
4.Humans and demons co-exist in the same world (Like Out with the old, In with the new)

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U:

Chapter 3: 3 years is a bitch

"Dammit, Kikyou," muttered Inuyasha as he tried to search for the girl through a sea of people. He stuck his head up high to get a better view, but it wasn't possible; by this time, rush hour had already crowed the streets full of business people. Kikyou was gone.

"I want my fuckin' cell phone!"

He picked up Kikyou's phone and stared at her background, which was a picture of her and her friends posing for a camera. He punched in his number and attempted to call his cell phone, but it went straight to the answering machine, telling Inuyasha that he would have to go on a little journey looking for the fucking cheerleading princess. He had something to do! He knew this delay would mess up his plans for the day.

He began asking people if they knew who Kikyou was or if they knew where she had gone. A couple of the younger kids had helped him out, pointing him to the Performing Arts Center. He wished that he had captured her scent more...he could've met Miroku instead of looking for Kikyou.

He went into the building, then down to the lowest floor. Kikyou, who was dressed in a beautiful kimono now, was dancing in front of a audience of all ages, everyone of her moves perfected gracefully. Inuyasha planned on snatching her up and taking his phone back, but just decided to watch her dance. It made him feel...lighthearted. After she was done from a 20 minute performance, there was a tremendous, almost deafening, amount of applause. She bowed, then hopped off the stage. Inuyasha was leaning on a wall waiting for her.

"Why are you here?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha tilted his head up and put a hand in his pocket. He gripped her cell phone tightly, sweat beginning to from around his nervous hand.

"You're a pretty good dancer, Kikyou."

"So, you do know my name..."

"How can I not? You're the most popular girl in the school."

"That's a negative. It's my sister."

"Well, only your name is the one that stuck out."

"So...what's your reason for coming here? I _know _it wasn't to come see me dance."

"No, it wasn't," said Inuyasha, pulling out her cell phone. "This was the real reason why."

Kikyou looked at her cell phone, then looked at Inuyasha again.

"So, you didn't like my dancing?" asked Kikyou innocently.

"No! I _did_ like your dance."

Kikyou smiled deviously and took her cell phone. "I know, so come on."

"Where are we going? Look, I was here to drop off your cell phone, okay? Plus, I got plans with this guy I know..."

"So you're just gonna stand me up?"

"What?!"

"When a girl ask you to do something, like going out with her, you shouldn't deny."

"But, my..."

"But nothing. You're coming with me to the Red Dot."

Inuyasha, noticeably changed his expression after that. "Oh, okay, the Red Dot...then come."

"Why are you so willing to go all of a sudden?"

"Why the hell do you wanna go somewhere with me?"

"Good retaliation. So are we gonna go Mr. Dog Demon?"

"I guess so Ms. Miko Cheerleader. Go ahead and change."

"Uh-huh."

1234567890

The duo arrived at the Red Dot shortly after Kikyou's dancing performance, quiet to the short walk there. As soon as they walked in the cafe, a male around Inuyasha's age bumped into him and smiled.

"Who's the cute girl beside you? I KNOW you couldn't get a girl this cute with your foul mouth."

"It's been 3 years, and you still got that fuckin' mouth, Miroku."

The two boys shook hands, something Kikyou thought was strange, given that they haven't seen each other in a 3 year period. Kikyou's curiosity quickly transformed into questions.

"So what are you guys? Like relation-wise?"

"We're just merely associates," answered Miroku coldly. Inuyasha nodded.

"Bullshit. For a person that's your 'associate', it's kinda odd to meet 3 years later. You DON'T meet associates on occasion."

"It's a special case. Maybe you'd like to talk to me like that a little later on?"

"Miroku's your name, right? Listen, you should throw your little sex games at some other bitch, cause I HATE a lecherous fuck. Plus, I doubt that you could handle this anyway. It takes a real man to get me."

Inuyasha grinned. "She's got you there monk...and I could see that your lecherous behavior hasn't changed at all."

"But you know of my tragic fate I have to find a woman to bare my child or..."

"Yeah, I know your fuckin' story. I know that you tell women that story so that you can have sex with them. Tell me- Has it worked yet?"

"Does it matter?" Miroku asked, smiling. "I think the story is funny."

"Yeah, I got a real good laugh when I first heard that."

"I know," he said, still smiling. He attention then turned to Kikyou. "You still haven't told me why you're with this perfect creation."

Kikyou blushed at Miroku's comment and Inuyasha growled angrily.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Lets just say that your speaking skills aren't that of girl worthy calibur..."

Inuyasha abruptly snorted. "And yours are?"

"Please don't interupt me again. Anyways, your speaking skills aren't that of girl worthy calibur. ECSPECIALLY someone that looks like her."

"Won't Sana get mad at your womanizing behavior?"

"It isn't womanizing if you're speaking to women respectfully and giving her compliments. Plus, me and Sana broke up around this time last year."

"Why? She seemed to be the only girl that had you in your place."

"Yeah, well a bossy nature is only good in bed. Anywhere else, it gets annoying. Plus, I had my palm read."

"Your palm was read?" asked Kikyou, surprised. "What did it say?"

"It told me to come back to my place of birth and meet with one of my old friends then get settled here again. Then, the girl of my dreams will appear before me."

"More lecherous shit," grumbled Inuyasha.

"Can you stop assuming that everything that's gonna come outta my mouth is lecherous?! In reality, you fuckin' demon, I just wanna settle back down here and had a steady girlfriend."

Almost instantly, Sango came into Kikyou's mind. She smiled to herself.

"I wonder," she blurted, thinking outloud.

"Wonder what?" asked Miroku.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," she answered, quickly becoming quiet again. "Just thinking outloud. Sorry."

"Sana used to do that...to an extreme."

"Well, Inuyasha's treating me to some coffee..."

"I was?!"

"You are now," said Miroku, nudging him. Inuyasha glared at him.

The trio sat down at one of the tables, and a waitress came up to them.

"Inuyasha, your shift isn't now," said the waitress staring at the dog demon.

"Who said it was?"

"Oh, Inuyasha, you work here?" asked Kikyou innocently. Inuyasha nodded.

"My parents are super rich, but I just never really found any interest in materialistic things."

Actually he's never had any interest in anything," said Miroku softly, thinking about the Inuyasha he knew years ago. "He was just the loner who minded his own business. Unfortunately, his foul mouth kinda corrupted him into...what do they call you now?"

"A nobody," he said, answering the question.

"Ah...yeah..."

"Are you guys gonna order?" asked the waitress, still standing in front of the trio.

"Tell me, what's your name?" asked Miroku.

"Kasumi," answered the girl.

"Oh," he replied, now uninterested. "Can I just get some decaf? Cream and sugar, with some hazelnut, por favor?"

"Sure you can," answered Kasumi, writing the order down. "Do you want anything, ma'am?"

"Same as his, please?"

"And you, Inuyasha?"

"Same order, but I don't want decaf coffee. Black will suit me."

"Gotcha," she said, walking away.

"Inuyasha, I don't have a place to crash."

"So?"

"I needa crash with you."

"Not on your life."

"Then I guess its you Ms..."

"Kikyou," she muttered, answering the question. "And I just met you. My mom told me that I'm not allowed to invite strangers in my house. Lecherous strangers at that."

"Inuyasha, I'm serious, I really needa place to stay."

"So lemme get this straight- You just came down here on some dumb fortune?"

"Not fortune, _palm reading._ And I thought that me and you were best friends?"

"Inuyasha, that would be the benevolent thing for you to do."

Inuyasha's eye twitched for a moment, but he gave in. "Just make sure you don't ever go into my room. EVER!"

"Thanks," he said, smiling. "And thank you too, Kikyou."

"For what?"

"For persuading Mr. Hard Ass over to let me stay with him, cause I know if you wasn't here, I would just be wondering the streets of Kyoto."

"Then move to Tokyo and become a manga artist."

"Yeah...but for the time being, I'm staying with you."

Inuyasha sighed. "Being a 'nobody' was a lot better, cause I didn't have anything to worry about."

Kikyou tossed Inuyasha his cell phone. "Before I forget."

"Gracias, senorita."

"What the hell; are you guys fluent in Spanish?"

"Keh."

The trio conversed for a moment until their orders of coffee were paid (thanks to a very unwilling Inuyasha) and then they left.

The began walking to the bus stop until another girl stood in front of Kikyou for a good minute. Kikyou stared at her back.

"Kikyou, you're hanging out with Mr. Nobody?"

"How about you fuck off, Kaname?"

"You're gonna risk your image to hang out with that loser?"

"Loser? You're calling him a loser? You shouldn't talk; you're my baby sister's slave. All you do is kiss Kagome's ass."

"You're twins."

"28 minutes later, she was born, thus qualifying me as her older sister."

Kaname shook her head. "I'd kill to have your status."

"Kiss Kagome's ass some more; it'll help."

Kaname shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Kikyou spun around, expecting to see Inuyasha and Miroku, but only Miroku was standing there.

"Where'd Inuyasha go?"

"He said he didn't want to fuck up your image...or something like that."

Kikyou sighed. "Inuyasha..."

(I still got my writers block! But I am complying ideas for Out with the old, so keep on checking, okay? Also, I am coming out with a new fic, called "Out with the old, In with the new Chronicles. It has the same background setting as Out with the old, In with the new, except these are just "what if" stories. I think you'll like it. I'll probably post that up before I post up a new chapter of Out with the old, In with the new.)

Always Read and Review!

Kikyo's Lova


	5. Inuyasha y Kikyou

Summary: Inuyasha's a loner, not part of any group. He doesn't have any friends, and basically has no life. When a beautiful girl begins to show him emotion, will he shun her or accept it?

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U AU

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Been a while, huh? Did you miss me? Cause I missed your reviews (smile). Anyway, this is the newest chapter of HD2U. Though it's short, a lot happens in this chapter. Kikyou's the main character of focus now, and this chapter had to be cut to reach a low level of explicit content. BUT it's here, and the next chapter shouldn't be that far off.

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U:

Chapter 5: Inuyasha and Kikyou

"Damn," mumbled Kikyou, getting onto the bus that had stopped before her. Miroku had hopped on the bus along with her, but distanced himself away from her. Kikyou was a bit furious, and a bit curious. She wished that she had the opportunity to do to Kaname what she did to Inuyasha, but still...

"_Why the hell did he leave?"_

She couldn't come with a logical explanation other than what Miroku had told her before they had gotten on the bus.

"_He said that he didn't want to mess up my image...but the ironic part is I don't give a fuck about my image. Inuyasha doesn't realize that we are both similar...he thinks that I hold my popularity as my highest esteem...but understand this Inuyasha- we BOTH have images that we DON'T want."_

The bus tumbled along the rouged road as she stared at the starless sky, looking upon the full moon.

"_I hate my life so much...and Inuyasha, you don't understand; you are the only real reason that I want to live..."_

She smiled and laugh softly to her thought.

"_And why is that, after knowing you for a short time? You're the only one that I can relate to...I just hope that you won'_

_t shun me away. That would be an emotional killer."_

After 10 minutes of pondering on Inuyasha, the ecstatic bus with all of it's wild moments came to a halt at her stop. After bidding Miroku a good night, she began to gloomily walk home. She reached her house relatively quickly in her mind, with her sister ready to greet her.

Kagome stared at Kikyou's face, which hung low, which Kagome deciphered was from a type of depression.

"What's wrong?" she asked almost unwillingly and quickly. She wondered why she was even starting a conversation with her sister.

Kikyou slowly raised her head and focused her eyes to match Kagome's own.

"What did Kaname say to you?"

"She told me that you we're hanging out with that silver-haired hanyou."

"And what did you think when she said that?"

"I don't know what to think, Kikyou. It's your problem, so therefore, you have to come up with a solution."

Kikyou stared blankly at Kagome, which prompted Kagome to sigh.

"Do you really want my opinion?"

"You're the only one that I can go to now."

"Call Rin or Sango," she suggested. She really didn't want to become a part in her sister's problems, as they would just multiply.

"Kagome, please, just be my sister for once."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, one question. Why do you talk to him? Isn't he that same boy that spilled milk on your shirt?"

"I just feel that we're in the same position."

"Nothing romantic?"

"No."

"Then go ahead and go for it...I guess. Your popularity is hanging in the balance."

Kikyou completely ignored the popularity comment. "Really Kagome?"

"I guess so Kikyou. Sorry if I wasn't much help, but me and you don't really...erm..."

"Click?" offered Kikyou, trying to fill her sister's void.

"Yeah...well...I gotta..."

"Yeah, I understand Kagome."

Kagome walked past her sister and out of the house while Kikyou slowly began to walk upstairs, feeling just slightly better about talking to Inuyasha.

"Tomorrow's a new day...with the same old problems."

-1234567890-

If lunch wasn't the 1st of only 2 periods where she would she Inuyasha, she probably would just skip it all together and go to the library instead. But the fact that she kept her friendship with Inuyasha a secret probably helped both parties involved in the affair, as they wanted it that way. Probably Kikyou's only problem with lunch was that fact that Miroku was in her school now, sitting right next to Inuyasha, so any gesture that she made was often intercepted by him and made fun upon, causing her to blush. 2 months seemed to breeze by suddenly, and Kikyou...

Kikyou was talking with her friends about "things" when...

"Hey Kikyou," whispered a gruff voice, a chill slowly creeping down her neck. She shuddered to the sound of his voice, which was attempting to try and be sexy for her.

"Kouga, you interrupted a conversation that we were having, and to add more icing to the cake, I really don't want to be bothered."

"Come on Kikyou," said Kouga in a less enthusiastic voice. "Why the fuck do you keep blowing me off?"

The cafeteria suddenly got quiet as Kouga's voice raised in command as he snapped back at Kikyou.

"Maybe I don't want to be bothered," she said, voice suddenly rising with an intense anger. "Matter fact, I really don't want to be bothered by you and only you! You ignorant playboy!"

"What are you trying to say, you stuck-up little bitch?!"

"STOP FUCKING WITH ME! I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

Kouga grabbed Kikyou be her shoulders, temporarily making her powerless. He raised her body so that her face was level to his.

"Listen to me, Kikyou. Don't you EVER get loud with me ag-."

The only thing Kikyou heard was the loud collision of flash against flesh connecting with each other. Kouga let go of Kikyou and fell to the floor with a sickining smack. The entire lunchroom was shocked-Kouga was never, EVER touched. Kouga ran one of the toughest gangs in the school, and whoever punched him was dead.

"Inu-Inuyasha?!" asked Kikyou, heart now beating uncontrollably.

Everyone in the lunchroom stared at Inuyasha as he helped Kikyou back to her feet. Sango, Rin, and Kagome stared at Inuyasha also, not with hatred, but with pure curiosity.

Inuyasha looked at Kouga's unmoving body.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, not looking at Kikyou.

Kikyou nodded an affirmative and muttered, "Uh-huh."

Inuyasha nodded and continued to stare at Kouga's body. He bent down on his knees and whispered in his ear, though just loud enough for Kikyou to overhear.

"That's what you get, you little bitch. Shippo is only 7 you bastard..."

"Oh," thought Kikyou, heart now sinking. "I thought that he came to rescue me...he just wanted to get Kouga back for something..."

Inuyasha now focused his attention on Kikyou, who noticed a bit of relief on his face.

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

The lunchroom was still in shock over Inuyasha's violent reaction to Kouga. After he felt that Kikyou was okay, he began to walk out of the cafeteria. Kikyou somewhat blushed, and wondered why Inuyasha was leaving now. Inuyasha knew that he made a mistake in hitting Kouga, but the fact that he touched Kikyou...

Kikyou's body forced her to walk after Inuyasha in a possessed state, trying to catch up with the hanyou. Inuyasha slumped in front of his locker and buried his face in his hands. Kikyou was able to track him. She slumped beside him.

"Inuyasha...I wasn't able to properly say thank you so-"

"Don't worry about it. You're welcome."

"Why were you so mad Inuyasha? I didn't think it was possible to have a rougher version of your voice."

He peered up at her and tried to force his smile down; he didn't want Kikyou to know that her beautiful face always brought a smile to his face. He looked in her brightly gleaming eyes.

"I punched Kouga because of what he did to you-"

Kikyou blushed and smiled. "For real, why did you punch Kouga?"

"Oh, that's not a good enough reason? Maybe I wanted to fight for you because I love you. Did that every cross your mind?"

"Get outta here, Inuyasha. How the hell could you love a girl that you've only for only 2 months? Do you really just wanna toy with my emotions?"

"No, I don't. I wouldn't really say that I'm in love with you, but you were one of the reasons why I punched Kouga."

"So there was a true reason why you punched Kouga...I knew it. And to think that you actually had me going for a moment..."

"You believe what you wanna believe Kikyou; anyways, it was the fact that he was trying to manhandle you, and also because he robbed a 7 year old orphan at the orphanage where I volunteer at."

"Seven?" asked Kikyou softly, not believing that Kouga could do such a thing.

"Yes, seven. My brother Sesshoumaru was going to get him as well, since he talks to the little kitsune, but I randomly got the first hit. But as soon as he had you, I acted upon impulse."

"You may get suspended if anybody tells on you guys."

"You should know that I could care less about someone snitching on me and me getting some damn suspension. I really don't, Kikyou. I know that Kouga is the leader of "The Pack", yet I punched him like a dumbass. Sure, I could've let it slide. But I didn't. I couldn't.

"Can I come with you to the orphanage to see him?"

"Yeah, sure...but why?"

"You helped me out when I needed help. Though there isn't a doubt in my mind that Sango would've helped me- hold on- Sesshoumaru is your brother?!"

"Yeah, though we kinda distance ourselves away from each other."

"So do me and Kagome. I don't know when it started, but it happened.

There was a distinct ring, signaling that lunch had ended, and that students should proceed to their next class. Inuyasha picked himself up, and helped Kikyou up. She noticed that every time she touched him, she would blush. Maybe she was falling in love with him. But he was so shallow with his feelings, how could she know if he was playing with her?

She figured that she wouldn't indulge her mind with her (fake) love relationship with Inuyasha, but instead think about her classes, which should be her main area of focus. But how come the hanyou, the wrongly judged silver-haired hanyou, how come she couldn't get him out of her mind?"

"Is it love?"

-To be continued-

(So Kikyou and Inuyasha, and love...kinda sudden? No, it's not. In reality, if only one person could really relate to you, usually when they are of the opposite sex you begin to have feelings of affection and compassion in a very short amount of time. This is what these two are going through, so yeah, I defended myself in this. Also, they were both single, without any ties (maybe) with any other person, amplifying this feeling. I hope you've enjoyed the latest addition and see you in the next chapter!)


	6. Admitting

Summary: The Loner hanyou and the popular miko…will their love surpass the restraints that the popularity chart has put between them? Will it be allowed?

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U AU

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: No more boring commentary (at least for now)…READ!

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U:

Chapter 6: Admitting

Daydreaming….the art of daydreaming… to those that were actually doing the daydreaming, that's not what it was. It was another reality, where emotions could run wild while the dreamer was awake.

Kikyou was exploring this topic with daydreaming, surfing the other world with another reality…another life, with her and Inuyasha. He a loyal, arrogant husband and she the beautiful, multi-talented miko wife, with Inuyasha Jr. and Kimiko running around…a dream that may very well become reality. God she hoped that would happen.

Just a few months…what, two? Yeah, just two, and she was sprung, just so in love with Inuyasha. She wanted her popularity, this whole popularity chart and its standings to disappear…what the hell was the point of that fucking chart? What did it do but polarize people and put people in groups? Who wants to be categorized as a "nerd" or "loser"? It was ridiculous…it was…

Kikyou? Kikyou!

Reasonably, Kikyou was pissed as she snapped back into reality and stared angrily at her teacher. She wanted to say 'what the fuck do you want?!', but it came out as a simple-

"What?!"

"You seem very interested in the lesson," her teacher commented sarcastically, face looking as though he sucked a particularly sour lemon dry. "Would you mind giving your classmates the answer to four factorial divided by three factorial?"

"Four," answered Kikyou without any hesitation.

The fact that he was thwarted by his student only made Kikyou teacher dawn on his ignorance.

"That's…correct."

"I know. Can you please leave me alone? I'm pondering on something more important that a lesson that I learned in the 7th grade."

Instead of answering Kikyou back, the teacher just spun around to continue his lesson and didn't interrupt Kikyou as she dipped back into her alternate reality.

-1234567890-

Probably around 40 minutes later, the monotone bell blared throughout the intercom speaker, signaling that school was finally over. Hell was done and heaven was now an open gateway. Rushing because of her "plans" with Inuyasha, she quickly slammed her books into her locker and dashed to Inuyasha, where he tried to ignore her until the school was completed empty.

Kikyou was extremely annoyed by this action and calmly confronted Inuyasha about the whole incident.

"The fuck was that?! Now you're ignoring me?!"

"No. I just wanted to keep our secretive relationship just that- secretive."

"I think you screwed that up in the lunchroom today."

"Oh yeah…maybe that's why nobody is messing with me anymore. The paper balls have miraculously stopped…"

"Whatever."

Sensing that Kikyou was angry with him, Inuyasha didn't want to proceed in anymore conversation with her. She walked ahead of him and waited at his car until he got there, in which he used his alarm to open the door for her. She sat awkwardly, as she was riding shotgun and didn't want to look at Inuyasha at the moment, so she tilted her body 180 degrees to completely look out of the window. Though Inuyasha was granted with the pleasure of staring at her ass, he also wanted to be graced with her face also, not just the fat piece of meat that she had tilted towards him.

Kikyou sighed heavily and nosily. She did this a couple of times during the course to the trip, not getting the response to her pleasing.

Successfully ignoring Kikyou, he decided to turn the car radio up to its maximum. The song "Come" by Amuro Namie was blaring among the speakers, causing Kikyou's temper to even worsen. The duo arrived at the orphanage about right after the 4 ½ minute song.

"I hate you."

"Yeah, I love you too."

Maybe it was the way the words "I love you" came out of Inuyasha's mouth. Maybe it was just the fact that he actually told her that he loved her, even if he was kidding…it caused her temper to quickly cease and become suddenly love struck, an exact replica of what she was in math class.

"Ready to see him?" asked Inuyasha quietly, slowly walking to the entrance of the orphanage.

"I really hope he isn't badly beaten."

Inuyasha didn't answer Kikyou's indirect question, signaling that Shippo was in fact beaten badly…and the boy was so young. How the fuck could Kouga and the pack do something so…bitch-like? To rob a little orphan kid of the few dollars that he had? It made her so angry.

They walked into the orphanage and were greeted by an extremely attractive receptionist. The young girl, no more that 17, swam in Kikyou's mind as something to be threatened by. She patiently waited by Inuyasha side as the girl brightly smiled.

"Hi Inuyasha!" she exclaimed brightly, much to Kikyou's disgust. "I guess that you're to see Shippo, right?"

She suddenly glanced at Kikyou and eyed her up and down.

"And is this your girlfriend?" she asked, voice less enthusiastic than before.

Reacting to this hint of jealousy, Kikyou immediately leaned onto Inuyasha. He put his arm around her almost instinctively and held her closer, much closer to his side.

"Well…"

"Anyways," said the girl quickly, evidently not wanting to hear the story. "Come on; Shippo be back here."

Probably seeing the young receptionist stop her hits on Inuyasha made her feel even better as now she was smiling like her normal self. Maybe it was because Inuyasha was still caressing her body, even after the receptionist began to guide them towards Shippo's room. Through the long halls, Kikyou noticed that the doors had little names on them, so she anxiously waited until the name 'Shippo' appeared.

"Well you know what to do; you work here. Just fill your girlfriend on the details and rules of this place, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded and the girl walked off. He rapped nosily on the door quickly and waited for a response from Shippo. The door opened, slowly, and a little kid stuck his head out of the door.

"It's me, you little idiot," said Inuyasha affectionately. The little kitsune eyes lit up with joy.

"Inuyasha!" he shouted jovially, ushering both Kikyou and Inuyasha into his room. He quickly closed his door and spun around back to Inuyasha. Kikyou gasped when she saw Shippo's face.

"No..."

Kikyou didn't like to stare, as she herself thought it was a very rude gesture, yet she couldn't take her eyes off of Shippo's face. Though the kitsune was extremely cute (very cute, actually), his eye was badly bruised. She could not believe that Kouga…a junior, could do this to a kid that was probably just hitting 2nd grade.

"Who's your cute friend, Inu-brother?"

Inuyasha blushed and grinned. "Her name's Kikyou. She wanted to see you."

Shippo smiled slightly and looked back at the miko that he innocently called "cute". He noticed that her eyes didn't move from their position: they remained right on his eyes. Kikyou's own eyes began to water.

"Please, Ms. Kikyou…don't fell sorry for me."

As she snapped back into reality by Shippo's powerful words, she lightly smiled and bent down to reach Shippo at eye level.

"You know that you're cute, right?"

Shippo blushed and looked back into Kikyou's eyes.

"Yeah, I know, even with my eye the way it is."

Kikyou beamed and looked back into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Shippo's cocky…very cocky. I wonder where he got that from?"

Inuyasha smiled innocently and turned away from Kikyou. He knew that Shippo had adopted 'some' of his cocky traits over the past two years of knowing the kitsune. Every other weekend, Shippo would be allowed a temporary release into Inuyasha's care so that the two could just…hang out. Life was hard for an orphan…and Inuyasha put a little happiness back into his life. Maybe that's why Shippo copied him a lot.

"Nope. No idea."

"Sure you don't Inuyasha, except that he's just a miniature replica of you."

"I take that as a complement," said Shippo confidently. Kikyou grinned.

"You should."

The trio talked for another hour, making compressions to Inuyasha and Shippo among assorted stuff. But five o' clock rolled in, and Kikyou also had plans. Though Shippo was sad, he was still able to kiss Kikyou, and receive a kiss back. He hugged Inuyasha, then waved good-bye to his 'brother', but not before saying the heartfelt sentence:

"When you two get married, you guys better adopt me!"

A sudden, sharp pulse ran through Kikyou and Inuyasha's body.

"We will," she answered back. The kitsune, satisfied, went back into his room. Inuyasha looked back at Kikyou.

"We're gonna adopt Shippo Ki-Ki?"

"Oh…you don't?"

Inuyasha didn't this answer this question immediately. It's true that he didn't want any other male to have Kikyou…never to leave his sight (she was one of the reasons hwy he knocked Kouga out), but to be married to her? Could that really happen?

"I…do," he answered back, quietly.

"I have stuff to talk to you about whenever we get some time…free time."

"Yeah, okay…I can make some after we leave here."

"That was my intention," said Kikyou softly.

The couple made their way to Inuyasha's car and looked into Kikyou's shining eyes.

"What about right now? Here, without any interference? We can talk right here if you like."

"Yeah…okay… well, Inuyasha, my feelings for you…"

-1234567890-

2 be continued

(Another chapter in. I'm not gonna bore you with any of my 'authors commentary', cause u guess probably hate it. Anyway, review 4 me and a chapter will appear 4 you!)

**  
**


	7. You're mines

Summary: The Loner hanyou and the popular miko…will their love surpass the restraints that the popularity chart has put between them? Will it be allowed?

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U  
(This is an Alternate Universe Fic)

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Again, due the hast to get this chapter up, no AN again (except for this little part, of course).

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U:

Chapter 7: You're mines and I'm Yours; Popularity and Unhappiness

"Inuyasha…"

That was the only thing that Kikyou could muster out of her mouth. At first, a spur of confidence was alive in her, a brightly burning fire in her heart. Now that she was actually face to face with the scenario that she had practiced so many times to herself, she couldn't go along with it. She was…having difficulties… difficulties coming to terms with her own feelings.

She closed her gaping mouth and look downwards towards the seat in the car. Finally, she was able to at least talk to Inuyasha, the tension around her subsiding significantly.

"What's that girl to you, Inuyasha? That receptionist at the orphanage?"

She had to know the answer to that question; it was burning in her as well. Who was that girl? Why did she get jealous when Kikyou began staking claim over Inuyasha's body? Did she have a rival?

"She's…not anything like that to me, if that's what you meant."

"Good."

Sensing that Kikyou needed a little push from him himself, he continued the conversation with a simple question that would alter their lives from this point on.

"Why is that good?"

"_There's the tension again," _she thought. But she wasn't going to back down…not now. She had already thrust herself into this…she couldn't stand the secrets. The secrets were ripping a hole in a heart that needed comforting from boy…no, _man _that she trying to admit her feelings for.

"Because…I want you to be mine…and only mines."

She said it…a watered-down version of it…but she said it. She mentally laughed at her thought, thinking that she was a bit too obsessive with her choice of words. But what else could she say?

"I…I thought that I was the only one that felt like that," he whispered to her, looking into her eyes. He then smiled and looked down himself, suddenly nervous, but not losing his passion for talking. "I'm not really the jealous type, as I rarely, if ever, get jealous. But when I'm with you Kikyou, it's like a new set of rules are applied…I hate it when another male looks at you…"

Kikyou smile grew on her face, small at first, but then erupting into a full on, complete with her teeth showing. She put her hand on Inuyasha's own and looked into his eyes.

"Are you going to be mines? And I yours?"

"I have to answer that? Kikyou, just being around you made my day. Seeing you was all I needed to get through the day, through the taunts, the ill treatment, all I had to do was think of you…and that's all I needed. Now you…a beautiful, god-like creature is asking me…a lowly demon for my permission for me to be yours? I was yours when you extended your hand out to me. When we met Miroku at that café, I was your property. Can I ask you that same question, Kikyou? Can me, someone so unworthy of you, ask you to be mines?"

"Please, please tell me that you meant every piece of lust and affection that your voice was laced in. Please tell me that you want me…again. I loved the way you told me that Inu…say it again."

Kikyou grinned, then added an extra piece to complete her thought.

"After all, you are mines."

Inuyasha grinned, and Kikyou climbed onto on what was her property now. She slumped onto his chest and he caressed her soft body loving, cuddling to the warmth and the arousing scent that she was emitting.

"I don't know what more could I say to you but…Kikyou, I love you."

"How could you love me? After only two months, Inuyasha? Don't you think it's rushed?"

"No!" he growled fiercely, voice suddenly angry. "No, I don't! Kikyou, I can't deal with this…this "secret" shit anymore. I can't. I see me and you as two people in the same position. Both of us got problems…dealing with those in "this" world…and for what? What reason do I really have to be at school? For grades? Sure, whatever. I only come to see the beautiful face of the miko I so desperately need."

Kikyou heard enough; Inuyasha had her back when he told her that he loved her. Reacting just on emotion now, Kikyou pleased both her and Inuyasha, on a love session based on kissing. If there could be a time estimate on the two's love-making, it could be 30 minutes in itself. Kikyou didn't want Inuyasha to think that she was easy…easy at all.

"Look at all the steam we created," grinned Inuyasha, wiping the thin layer of sweat that was on Kikyou. He couldn't stop staring at her. Even though the two kissed, and only kissed for ½ an hour, she was still laced with innocence. Her innocent face made him think of the temper she had concealed within her.

"You're so cute, Inuyasha," she commented, now wiping the sweat that was on him. You know that I'm yours, but you didn't really need to hear that, right?"

"I did. Hearing it is definite, finally, affirmative."

Kikyou suddenly laughed, and Inuyasha questioned her on it.

"Oh…I'm just thinking about the demeanor that you hold up in school…who knew that the rough silver-haired hanyou was in love with me."

"You knew it."

"I did? Tell me how."

"I talked to you. _Confided _in you. In my book, that qualifies as a lot. I never thought that I would actually be here, right now, with most beautiful girl I laid eyes on…and tell her how the fuck I feel about her. Never really planed it like this, you know?"

"I love you Inuyasha," she said suddenly, kissing him softly on his nose. Inuyasha was slightly shocked, but then smiled.

"Are you now mines?"

"Do you want me to be yours? Though my tempers, moods, emotions? You know how I get…do you honestly want me? Or is it my physical appearance?"

"I love you for you. You should know that; our first encounter had NOTHING romantic about it."

"I know…coming to think about it, no, I didn't really think that we would be…like this. Now that you're mines, the secrecy is going to end. Tomorrow, we're going in that school hand in hand. Fuck the general public; it hasn't done anything but make me an isolated popular girl."

"Do you wanna do that Kikyou? Are you sure?"

"Boo, listen to me. Stop worrying about my image. I evidently DON'T care about it; if I suddenly lose the popularity that I have now since I'm going with you, I'd rather be your loser than a stuck-up popular bitch that has nothing else better to do than gossip and look pretty."

"Okay…tomorrow, we're going into that school a couple. And we won't give a fuck on what the public thinks. You already know that I don't care."

Kikyou planted a soft, wet kiss on Inuyasha, answering not with words but with an action, signifying their relationship standing. Inuyasha hugged on to Kikyou tightly, stroking her hair softly while Kikyou sighed and out her head on his chest.

-123456890-

"I know that isn't Kikyou with that silver-haired hanyou…"

"Yeah it is! Kikyou's fucking a hanyou!"

"I knew that those two were doing something ever since Inu-whatever knocked Kouga out."

The parade of comments continued as Inuyasha walked through the halls with his newly crowned princess walking right beside him with the two arm in arm. Walking past Kagome, Kagome herself wasn't shocked, knowing that Kikyou was very interested with Inuyasha.

"_He is kinda cute Kikyou…"_

She had to remind herself to smack herself when she was out of sight whenever she got the chance. Calling Inuyasha cute?! And she actually knew his damn name! Why was she commenting on a loser?

"Just a phase," she remarked out loud. "Just a phase…"

-1234567890-

It was kinda funny to see how simple minded and shallow people could get when the 2nd most popular girl in the school dated a loner. Their theory backfired- instead of Kikyou being reversed the status of a loner herself, Inuyasha soared up the popularity charts as Kikyou's boyfriend, something that he didn't like. People that threw paper balls at him when he wasn't messing with Kikyou were now shaking his hand every chance they got, kissed his ass whenever they could, and even commented on the infamous knockout that he delivered to Kouga (which, surprisingly, Kouga hasn't retaliated from).

It made him possibly angrier than he was when he was still getting ill treatment in the school. Even girls that wouldn't bother a glance at him before this were now hanging around him. This is when the popularity starting hitting Kikyou negatively.

Kikyou HATED the fact that her boyfriend was getting the attention that he was getting. It made her made that the BITCHES that gossiped and talked about him were now commenting that Kikyou had a "nice choice" and "he's one hot hanyou". But her anger never really surfaced, but instead built up within her as another hidden anger that she had to deal with.

"Sango…what am I going to do?"

Trying to confide in Sango while the two were in lunch, Sango shrugged her shoulders, unable to find the proper answer for Kikyou.

"Maybe secrecy was better than coming out with the relationship in public."

"I know you're right. But it was like I had to prove something to Inuyasha…to show him that I wasn't ashamed of him…pathetic, right?"

"Ehh…It's either or. While it's loving that you came out with the relationship in public to tell Inuyasha basically "I'm not ashamed of you and I love you", now it's "Inuyasha, who's the new girl?" Ironic on how you two are unhappier now than when you two were loving in secret. You seemed happy like that."

"Summarize it please."

"Maybe things should stay in secret. That's all I'm suggesting."

Kikyou had no other choice than to dawn on Sango's opinion. Maybe they should have kept the relationship in secret. But it was her arrogance…her pride that wanted her to show Inuyasha that she wasn't ashamed of him…and now look. Her property was being gazed at by every popular girl in the school. She hated it. And what was worse? The hanyou that she wanted to so desperately please was now like her- miserable at school. And even more pissed.

"Maybe our short relationship may end through my pride…"

-2 be continued-

Kikyo's Lova (Kitsune)

(Please Read N Review)


	8. Retaliation

Summary: The Loner hanyou and the popular miko…will their love surpass the restraints that the popularity chart has put between them? Will it be allowed?

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U

(This is an Alternate Universe Fic)

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Why did my newest story (Only You) get only 4 reviews (and 1 was a flame!) I guess I should stick to alternate universe, though I thought that I kept everyone in character for the most part. But w/e, here's the new chapter of HD2U

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U:

Chapter 8: Retaliation

She and Inuyasha…walking together. In a fantasy that only existed in her imagination was now being played out. Her boyfriend and she were walking in the city park together. After their recent treatment around the school, it was nice to go somewhere they could escape that "ecosystem" without seeing anybody that they knew (or vice-versa).

"I like this," Kikyou whispered softly, putting her head on her man's shoulder. He brought her ever so slightly closer to his body.

"Me too…I can't believe that Miroku wanted to come. But then he told me that he had plans with some girl…"

"I think he's messing with Sango."

"And you don't have a problem with that?" asked Inuyasha, amazed.

"I have more of a problem with you not telling me your feelings and problems," muttered Kikyou quietly. She nudged Inuyasha to an empty bench and they both sat.

"You…you aren't happy, are you?"

"I've got you Kikyou; what other happiness do I need?"

"Don't bullshit me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha slowly put his hand on Kikyou's cheek and turned her face towards his, which by now she had turned away from him. He brushed her hair back, exposing the innocent face that was hidden.

"It's not you, Kikyou."

"Then what is it? You should be able to tell me anything, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed and interwove his and Kikyou's hands together.

"This popularity boost. It's messing with my mindset."

"Popularity? Your sudden burst up the popularity chart is stressing you out?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"You finally know how I feel."

Inuyasha stared into Kikyou's eyes. During the time that they were secretly talking, he tried so hard to hide himself around her and protect her status that she, now, seemed so obvious that she didn't want. He regretted the way he reacted in the beginning.

"I do. And it seems that there's nothing I can do; I cursed at them, shouted obscene things at them, nothing works. The only reason why they want to be my friends now is because of your popularity."

"I'm sorry," whispered Kikyou, somewhat hurt.

Inuyasha turned Kikyou so that she was able to sit on his lap.

"And speaking of people who hide their feelings…"

Kikyou sighed.

"How long have you known?"

"About a week after we officially came to be."

"Who told you? Was it Sango?"

"I don't think that your friend likes me very much, but no, it wasn't her."

"So how did-?"

"Your scent," he said abruptly. His nose began to twitch suddenly, agile with its movements.

"Kikyou, when I say run…"

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha, bewildered.

"What?"

"I know that retaliation was near. The entire "Pack" is here."

"You can't beat 12 demons by yourself!"

"Kikyou, please…"

"No," she answered stubbornly.

"Kikyou," he snarled, his voice heavy with emotion.

"I'm not leaving you all alone."

Kouga appeared suddenly through the shrubbery. 11 other people appeared north, south, east and west of them, armed with their natural demon powers, spiked bats, and pipes.

"You knew that it was gonna happen, didn't cha? Yet you didn't run. What, a half-fuck can't smell that good?"

Kouga grinned, showing his fangs.

"Perhaps you're trying to prove a point to your miko-bitch?"

A fierce growl erupted from Inuyasha's throat.

"Or maybe," he continued, pulling out a small gun, "you want that little brat's money back."

Kouga pulled the trigger and the bullet pierced through Inuyasha's chest. Without any emotion, the hanyou failed to flinch and remained in his upward position, seemingly unharmed. Kouga cocked the gun again.

"Tough little hanyou…let's try again…"

"No!" yelled Kikyou. Kouga stopped and looked at her, smiling devilishly.

"Oh, you want some too? No, I'll just get a girl for you. My morals want allow me to shoot a girl…"

"But they'll allow you to beat up and mug a 7 year old?!"

Kikyou was smacked thoroughly by an unknown hand. She didn't wince either, but she also didn't retaliate.

"Good job, Ayame," barked Kouga, bringing the wolf girl by his side. They both kissed in a disgusting array, and then parted, fangs gleaming.

"Let's play kill the miko and the hanyou," suggested Ayame. Kouga smiled.

Inuyasha's claws erected themselves from the insides of his bald-up fists, causing blood to stream from the holes he created.

"Blades of Blood!"

Inuyasha thrust his blood-soaked hands around the 11 people that surrounded he and Kikyou, forming red blades in the air. The gang attempted to dip and dodge the attack as Kikyou sought after an arrow in her book bag. She picked up an oak leaf and formed a temporary bow, and loaded up her arrow. She aimed for Ayame's back.

-Whoosh!-

The arrow discharged from Kikyou's one-time only bow with rocket-like speed. With Kikyou's perfect arrow precision, the arrow land squarely in Ayame's back. Ayame staggered, falling into Kouga's arms.

"Dammit…hold on babe, I'll finish that bitch off."

After assuring that with Ayame with a small kiss, he laid her stomach first on the ground. Dropping his gun, he darted behind Kikyou with blinding speed, and punched her forcibly in the back, causing her to abruptly jerk forward.

"Da…Damn…"

Yanking her back up by her hair, Kouga drew Kikyou close to his body, holding a knife to her neck.

"Hanyou! I've got your bitch!"

Inuyasha quickly stopped tossing his blood at the "Pack" members, which we're all down by now. He ran forward, and was blocked by the last to members.

"Ginta! Claw his fucking face off! And Inuyasha? Fuck that little kid and this miko!"

Ginta ran forward and began to fight Inuyasha while Kouga tied Kikyou's hands with a disposable pair of Plasticuffs. He forced her forward and Hakkaku, Kouga's other crony, picked up Kouga's discarded gun and helped Ayame to her feet.

"No! Kikyou!"

"Inuyasha! Help me!"

Inuyasha growled to the persistence of Ginta's attack. He planned to end this stupid battle and retrieve what was his.

"Iron Reaver!"

Ginta's claws were nothing compared to Inuyasha's, which were a long array of lighting-like claws. He caught Ginta in the chest and the wolf demon fell before him. Inuyasha left him where he lay and chased after Kouga.

"Persistent little mutt…you must have some good…"

Hakkaku began to wildly shoot at Inuyasha with the gun while running with Ayame, missing every shot. Kouga smacked him with anger.

"You fucking idiot! Now the bastards' gonna catch up to us!"

"Sorry…" he apologized, adjusting Ayame's weight onto his shoulder.

Inuyasha caught up with Hakkaku and slammed him in his face with a blind fist, causing Hakkaku to fall to the ground, scrapping his face extensively. This also caused little Ayame to fall as well, coincidentally on her _stomach_. Kouga, seeing the girls' distress, stopped running. Inuyasha slowly came to a halt.

"Do you want her?" asked Kouga deviously, shaking Kikyou with force. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the treatment that his girl was receiving, but couldn't do anything to stop Kouga's handling without putting Kikyou into a predicament.

Inuyasha could only growl as a response. His voice wasn't up to par. Kouga gripped Kikyou tightly, causing Kikyou to yelped in pain.

"Kikyou…" he muttered hoarsely

"So you so want her, ehh? Okay, how about we trade?"

Inuyasha looked at Kouga in a menacing way. Kouga, squeezing Kikyou even tighter, caused Inuyasha's tough demeanor to severely drop if he wanted to attain his girl again.

"Okay…you want that fucking fox, right?"

"Wolf, actually. And you get my leftovers."

"I was never yours you ignorant wolf!" snapped Kikyou.

Kouga plucked Kikyou in her forehead. Inuyasha began to shake in anger as he snatched Ayame up from the ground.

"Do we have a deal, mutt?"

"Kouga, I promise…I promise to avenge what you've done to Kikyou. You should have never dragged her into this."

"You better make sure that little fox doesn't leave that orphanage anytime soon," he shot back, laughing with authority.

Inuyasha and Kouga exchanged the two bodies. Inuyasha ripped off the Plasticuffs that Kouga had put on her tightly. A reddish purple ring was visible where the Plasticuffs were removed.

Inuyasha licked the cut on Kikyou's face that Ayame caused, and she brought her him closer to her.

"What about your gun shot wound?"

"I'm good…you better be okay. After I told you to go…"

Kikyou sighed and put her head on his body.

"You really didn't want me by your side?"

"You're right…I did."

Kouga and Ayame had a less lovable reunion.

"Kouga…" Ayame moaned, reaching out for him. Though he let her grab him, he didn't make any type of loving gesture.

"You are so fucking insignificant. My plan wasn't successful due to your inferiority."

Ayame's face slumped in happiness and Kouga carried her. He looked back at Inuyasha.

"You're gonna get it. Again."

-1234567890-

Kikyo's Lova


	9. Expulsion

Summary: The Loner hanyou and the popular miko…will their love surpass the restraints that the popularity chart has put between them? Will it be allowed? And with Inuyasha current state, how can the two survive being apart?

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U

(This is an Alternate Universe Fic)

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Erm...sorry for the month of not updating...I've been pissed because I haven't been able to think of another chapter for "Out with the old, In with the new"...but I love HD2U...and I'm sure that you do too...so here's the latest update...and I'll be able to continue this; I put a twist into the story...just for you guys.

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U:

Chapter 9: Expulsion

* * *

"Wow..." 

Maybe that was the only thing that was going through Inuyasha's head right now. Maybe it was the fact that when we went to school the next day, people were trying to praise him like a hero...

Of course he didn't like it.

Who the fuck would like a bunch of two-faced demons trying to be your friend because you go with the prettiest, but NOT exactly the MOST popular girl in school, and now think that you're now something to worry about...it was sick...annoying... and it fucked with his brain badly. Though it fucked with him to his extremes, he never let Kikyou see these emotions. Why would he? Even his girl didn't like the status that she was at, and even when she didn't uphold it, it didn't matter. It seemed like popularity was a stamp in that school and whatever status you were at, high or low, you just had to deal with it and the people it surrounded you with.

"...I need to see Kikyou..."

No, I was wrong. Two things were going through his head right now, the latter being his girlfriend. She was like his drug- addictive. He had to see her or his mood would drastically change- from asshole to a dickhead. And his dickhead side wasn't nothing to fuck with...people knew that from his earlier years of being a "nobody".

Miroku told him to just late fate play out the events for him...but he couldn't. He had to be in control of his own fate, for his and Kikyou's sake. He wanted them to last, as he loved his girl dearly, but with the constraints...

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance momentarily to address whatever voice called him. He located it; it was the voice of his teacher. Depressed, he sighed.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"The main office called for you, regarding an "incident" that happened with you and several other students yesterday."

"Oh...okay."

Hushed, the class only stared at him, until one of the female students yelled at Inuyasha before he left:

"Get 'em, baby!"

Inuyasha only growled (in anger) and left the class to reach the office. When he got in there, Kikyou was also in there. Only instinct was controlling his body now, and it sat right next to Kikyou.

Kikyou smiled at soft, small smile at him. Inuyasha looked into his girl's eyes, trying to decipher their meaning. After a minute, he regressed to inhaling her scent, which told a significant story about her and the way she felt...the same way he was feeling...mildly depressed.

"What do you think they're going to do to us?" she asked softly, rubbing his ears while she asked the question.

"I don't know…they better bring Kouga and that little bitch Ayame in here as well; they were the reason all of this shit went down."

Kikyou nodded, and the principal came out of her office, a disgruntled look on her face. She called Kikyou and Inuyasha into her office, and somewhat slammed the door behind her. She told Inuyasha and Kikyou to sit down, and sat back down on her chair, the large desk in front of her looming over the two.

"School intelligence has reported that approximately 5 o clock yesterday evening, you were engaged in a violent dispute with several other students."

"School intelligence? More like school snitches..." Inuyasha mumbled to Kikyou, who giggled approvingly.

"…which seeing as my hands are tied…"

Inuyasha stared into the principal eyes, a burning hatred Kikyou only saw once erupting again.

"What? You're gonna suspend me, right?"

"No," answered the principal stubbornly. "Inuyasha, you know that we've had this discussion a couple of months ago. It seems that you weren't able to keep your end of the promise."

"Inuyasha, what is she talking about? What promise?"

"Then go ahead and do it; I don't give a fuck."

"We've tried to work with you, Inuyasha. Putting you into programs and everything…"

"Inuyasha, what the fuck is she talking about?"

Inuyasha turned his attention towards Kikyou, who he had been absentmindedly ignoring. He studied her.

"I'm about to get expelled," he answered calmly, as though he didn't care. Kikyou was surprised herself to hear the little emphasis he had in his voice.

"Expelled?" she asked softly, grabbing her boyfriend's hand. As is kicked out of the school permanently?

"Yeah…I'm sorry Kikyou. I've should've just taken the beaten. Then I wouldn't have to leave you…I fucked up pretty badly…"

Oddly enough, Inuyasha kept a smile on his face, not caring about the oncoming expulsion, but the feelings of the girl that stood by him regardless of what he did…and to see her face right now, like this, it broke him. He never really care about school until Kikyou came into his life, and then, and ONLY then did he care about such a thing. It was a hard reality realizing that she was about to be stripped away from him. All he could do right now is smile.

"You can submit a letter of appeal, but I don't think that it's going to do much good…"

"Why is Inuyasha only to blame?!"

The sudden outburst of Kikyou shocked both the principal and Inuyasha. The principal kept her vision on the teen, who she feared would take her outburst to the next level.

"So I guess that it's bad that the ONLY reason that Inuyasha fought Kouga was because Kouga mugged a seven year old boy of his money?"

"That has nothing to do with this school," the principal replied coldly, the icy stare not once penetrating the fire in Kikyou's eyes. "Absolutely nothing at all to do with this school, do you understand little miko?"

"But…"

Kikyou was cut short by Inuyasha, who shook his head.

"It's fighting a losing battle, Kikyou. The bitch isn't going to change her opinion or mind for shit, so fuck her."

The principal heard the number of profanities that protruded, but the one that remained in her head was "the bitch…"

"Get out of my school."

"You can't kick a student out under the age of 18 unless they have a parental escort. I know the fucking handbook; don't treat me like a fucking idiot. I'm surprised a lady of such minimal intelligence was able to get a position as principal. Goes to show you that I.Q doesn't really matter in this world anymore, neh?"

Though the seriousness of the situation was evident, Kikyou couldn't help but giggle at Inuyasha's smart-ass reply. She kissed him on the cheek, and he rose up.

"Where are you going, Mr. Inuyasha?"

"Wait in the main office for my parents; you are obliged to call them, ma'am."

Kikyou sniggered again.

"Kikyou, you can go back to class. As this being you first offense, you just get a lecture, but seeing as though I don't have time to give you one…"

Kikyou rose from her seat and left the rose also. Inuyasha snatch ed her up before she left the office.

"I'll call you later, okay?"

Kikyou nodded, and hugged him tightly.

"Can you please write that letter of appeal? Please? For me?"

"Of course," he answered, smiling.

With a final kiss, Kikyou left the office to return to class. Inuyasha's smile was quickly eliminated to show the frown that lay beneath.

"I hate this fucking school anyway."

-1234567890-

When Inuyasha's parents talked to the principal about Inuyasha's actions, they didn't scold their son. After hearing that Inuyasha fought Kouga because of what happened to Shippo, they figured that their son did something good, honorable even, though the consequence was harsh. They didn't punish him, but wanted him to write that letter as soon as possible. Sighing, he agreed to write the letter. After writing a rough draft, he left the house and went to the local restaurant, the Blue Dolphin.

Surprisingly enough, he thought that he saw Kikyou, but upon saying "Kikyou", he instead got "Kagome".

"I know that you didn't call me by my sister's name," replied Kagome stubbornly, walking over to the table and sitting. "Do I look like Kikyou?"

"Erm…"

The obvious answer was "yes" as the two were identical twins. But Inuyasha reversed it.

"You two look alike…but your personalities contrast."

Kagome studied Inuyasha's face and sighed.

"She's at home, if you wanna go see her. She's distraught about your current "expulsion".

"I'm always doing something to fuck up her mood…"

"You don't have to worry about it; Kikyou always comes around. But before you do anything else, you should text her. She told me that you were going to call her…"

Inuyasha took out his cell phone and typed a quick text. He brought his attention to Kagome once more.

"You two talk now?"

"No, but seeing her in her time of need made me feel sorry for her."

"So you are a caring sister."

"No, I'm not. I'm just a person that feels sorry for other people."

"Thus showing feelings…"

"Okay, I guess that I care about Kagome, happy now? I just don't really like to deal with my sister…she's a quiet person, while I'm…"

"A loud-ass bitch."

Kagome was taken aback by Inuyasha's comment. After only a couple of minutes talking to her, she actually felt comfortable with him calling her that. With just a quick moment of talking to her, she felt as though he had known her for years…

"Oh? I have to take this from an ignorant half-breed?"

Inuyasha smiled from the comment…it didn't sound offense coming from Kagome…which was a shocker…

"So…you aren't worried that you popularity will be decreased from talking to me?"

"Please, get real. Becoming my sister's boyfriend has bumped your popularity to 3rd place."

"So what happened to the person in third?"

"Why would I care?"

"You really are shallow person."

"No I'm not!"

A waiter had came over to the table to get the two's order.

"Welcome to…"

"Yes we know, the Blue Dolphin. How about the cut the chit-chat…"

Inuyasha glanced at the waiter's name tag…

"Esteban, and just get our orders?"

The waiter looked at Inuyasha disapprovingly while Kagome giggled.

"Your orders, then?"

"I want a steak with cheesy potatoes and greens. My side is…I guess a salad with Italian dressing with a raspberry iced tea."

"I want the same thing he's having, except I want a lemon-lime soda."

"Coming up…"

"_That's why Kikyou fell for him…surprising…I would've probably became his girl too…"_

"So Kagome…how's it feel to be my sister-in-law?"

Kagome mood dropped.

"Great," she said with little emotion. Inuyasha detected this.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing."

Inuyasha wasn't going to fight Kagome and her emotions, so when there food came 45 minutes later, they both ate in silence. With her sad expression, she reminded him of, dare he think it, Kikyou.

"Do you like it?" asked Inuyasha trying to initiate a conversation with Kagome.

"It's…okay."

"Do you want to come with me? I can take you home, as I have to see Kikyou anyway."

"Yeah, sure."

Finishing their food, Kagome hopped into the passenger side of Inuyasha's car. They slowly drove to the manor that Kikyou and Kagome lived in. After arriving in front of the house, he stopped, and turned off the car.

Unable to control herself, Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the lips very quickly.

"Ehh…"

Kagome quickly exited the car and ran to the house. Inuyasha thought about that quick kiss and why Kagome would do that…

"Dammit…sisters…"

(Didn't think that was going to happen, did ya?)

Kikyo's Lova


	10. Significant Realization

Summary: The Loner hanyou and the popular miko…will their love surpass the restraints that the popularity chart has put between them? Will it be allowed? And with Inuyasha current state, how can the two survive being apart?

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U

(This is an Alternate Universe Fic)

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Unfortunately, the current situation of Inuyasha and Kikyou will NOT be discussed in this chapter, probably because I didn't want the story to be so biased on them. Hopelessly Devoted 2 U has an array of characters and I figure that they should get the chance to tell the story from their POV than from Inuyasha and Kikyou's. So I will take you into the life of a misunderstood HD2U character, Kouga, and explain a bit of his story, with the help of a common reoccurring character.

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U:

Chapter 10: Significant Realization

Being the leader of a dysfunctional gang wasn't easy. Stupid members, the opposition, the challenges…the goal…

Kouga wasn't a good leader. He constantly pondered on how to get his gang into shape since their rise to power. But when so many things linked together, they all drew back to one thing- why did he even create "The Pack"?

He didn't start the gang because he wanted to harm little kids and rob other people. He didn't start it because he wanted to be feared… "The Pack" was started because of the way his teachers treated him in school. Teachers don't do much for a kid's self esteem when they call you a "loser" or ask you why do you even bother coming to school. So 3 friends, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkuko started "The Pack" for kids emotionally abused…and it erupted into something that deep down, he was ashamed to say that he had any affiliation with the gang.

"Kouga baby, come on…please take me…"

"I'm really not up to par Ayame," muttered Kouga softly. As Ayame was blocking his view of the TV, he pushed her out of the way, her body landing on his bed with a soft thud.

"I swear, you gotta be a fucking oddball, you know?"

Uninterested in where this conversation was going, Kouga needlessly continued it to see his girlfriend's corrupted point of view.

"And how is that? How am I personified as an "oddball" as you say?"

"Most men would be happy that their girl is putting out all the time. Every time that I put out, you deny me…I just don't understand you anymore Kouga…you haven't been the same ever since that incident with Inuyasha and Kikyou…"

Kouga took the time to modify his words so that Ayame could truly understand how he felt right now because right now, he felt like punching her in the stomach.

"So basically you just wanna be my fuckoff?"

"Huh?"

"…I'm saying if you just wanna fuck me all the time, why the hell do I need you in my damn condo? You can just go back home with your parents and I can call you when I need some, okay?"

"Fuck it then Kouga, I'll leave. I don't like the way you treat me anymore."

"Get out."

"I need to get my…"

"Get the fuck out my house," he repeated, in a dead calm voice. It struck fear in Ayame, as that was the original intent.

"Kouga I need to…"

"GET THE FUCK OUT! ARE YOU FUCKING DUMB?! GET OUT!"

The sudden increase in Kouga's voice caused Ayame to jump from her stance. She still didn't move as one would expect, surprising Kouga to an extent.

Resulting to force, Kouga quickly got up and snatched Ayame with her writhing, trying to escape the grip that Kouga placed on her. Being a wolf herself, Ayame also executed force onto Kouga by scratching his face with her claws. It was this that caused Kouga to throw Ayame from the condo than to just set her down. As he slammed the door in silent rage, Ayame tried to rip the door with her claws, to no avail. This display of anger and hatred continued for an estimated 30 minutes until Ayame herself gave up. Noticing that the wolf girl had finally left he continued to watch the program on the TV until he got fed up with that. Ayame was going through his mind…that and the pain of the scratch that she had induced on him.

"Bitch can scratch me but she can't harm Kikyou…fucking useless…I don't need inferiority in my life right now."

Grabbing his bomber jacket, Kouga walked into the unusually cool spring and began to walk…to no apparent place. He didn't want to be in the house but he also didn't want to see his gang…that was actually the last thing that he wanted to see at the moment.

So he wandered Kyoto with no place in particular to go…not thinking about anything. His mind was a complete blank, unable to generate any kind of thought…empty.

He mindless walked into a small café and ordered a small coffee. It began to rain, making the scene in his head more depressing than it already was.

"Hey Kouga."

"Huh?"

Kouga was greeted by the smiling face of Kagome, who seemed to run into the café just o avoid the rain but to nullify that suspicion, she also purchased a small coffee.

Kouga grinned slightly.

"Something's funny?"

"I thought that you would hate me for…"

"…giving "The Pack" the order to sick my sister and her boyfriend? I was pretty furious about it, but like things die, it faded away. I harbor no ill will towards you."

Kagome's warm smile brought a smile to his face but also a lingering feeling in the back of his mind- that is the smile of the girl that he could never have possession of, probably because of the cocky persona that he developed while running the pack. It hurt him, more than the gash that Ayame produced on his face.

"I guess that's good to know, Kagome."

"What's with the scratch? Got into a scuffle with Ayame?"

"Well aren't you the psychic?"

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Why should I tell you what happened Kagome? Is the mark on my face going to suddenly disappear? How is me telling you what happened going to improve my situation? Or do you want it so you're little gossip bitches can start spreading rumors, majority of them being untrue?"

It was strange to see Kouga talk with some intellect, Kagome thought, as she was just the victim of a verbal onslaught by Kouga. But she reached the deeper definition of his words, and the pain that lay beneath.

"Something you want but can't have?"

Kouga jumped out of his seat quickly, causing the table to jerk. After regaining himself from the sudden surprise of Kagome's words, he sat back down and took a deep breath. He was going to poke at the situation, to see if she truly understood.

"What?"

"I know how you feel Kouga…just that something that you want but can't have? It's a pain to realize that you can never exist in their heart the way that you want them to. You would even change for them if they requested it so, do anything for them just to please them…but just as destiny interwove the threads of destiny, your thread and the person you desire's thread somehow became tangled and was soon out of your reached…I know how you felt about Kikyou truly, but the gang you were running and the way that you talked to her drew you two apart, and at a time she felt so isolated, so alone…and she found love with the hanyou Inuyasha…"

"It hurts Kagome."

"I know…"

Kagome was a person that he could actually trust…

"It was selfish on my behalf, what happened."

"With that wound on your face? How?"

"She wanted to have sex with me," he said, grinning to the thought. "And I denied her."

"…she wanted you to please her and you denied it? Are you serious?"

"Just hear me out Kagome. It seemed as that was all she wanted to do when she was over my house. That and talk about dumb shit that happened at school. But it was sex ALL the time…I hated hearing it…I just wanted to respect her for a woman and not cloud my perception of her…I wanted to actually love Ayame but with her just giving it out without a fight, how am I supposed the view it? I didn't want the girl to be viewed as a "woman that satisfies my sexual needs" or "slut" in my eyes. It's like a mother who doesn't enforce discipline- the child won't respect her and will do as he pleases. I didn't want her to be viewed like that in my eyes…I…"

"…you wanna love her."

"But…I sorta snapped and kicked her out. It was during this that she scratched me with her erected claws and I throw her out the house-literal."

"I still see the story in your POV, regardless of what happened to Ayame. I see it in your eyes Kouga…it just contrasts with your forming of "The Pack". You're so intellectual…what's the need for a street gang?"

"I'm gonna disband it."

"Huh?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Kouga, pulling Kagome's hand. "Come with me! I want you to witness it…"

Kouga suddenly let go of Kagome's hand.

"I'm sorry…do you wanna come?"

Kagome nodded.

"Okay then…we've got to go back to my house to get them all together…and endure the rain…"

The rain seemed to pick up in speed when Kouga made his comment.

"…or we can wait until they bring us our coffee."

Kouga shyly scratched his head.

"Okay."

-1234567890-

The duo made it to Kouga's condo at about 5 o clock. To Kagome, it was surprising that Kouga had his own little place to crash at, as she and her sister still lived at home with her parents (which was debatable, as their parents were hardly home). It made him seem much more mature, even though he was a senior in high school.

"Chill for a moment while I gather the gang at the abandoned warehouse we meet at. We'll drive there…I just need to call them."

"Okay," answered Kagome.

Kouga was really disbanding the gang…wow…

She took the time to inspect the oddly clean spot of Kouga's and made the assumption that he, like the rest of them, were just a misunderstood bunch of fucks, who didn't know exactly where to be placed.

"…okay let's go Kagome; they're all going to be at the warehouse in about 7 minutes. We should get going."

"Kay."

They drove to the warehouse quickly and waited for the ENTIRE "Pack" to show up. With the battle against Inuyasha and Kikyou, that was only one "sect" (section) of "The Pack"; there were about 20 sects of "The Pack" with 14 members each, with 1 as leader of that particular sect. 280 people packed the warehouse. Kouga, with Kagome, reached the higher level of the warehouse.

"Quiet," he said calmly. He should have known that this wouldn't work; his gang was speaking much too loudly for them to hear that.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The gang got quiet and focused on their leader, who was noticeable pissed, with just a hint of depression.

"You know, while it was raining just about a hour ago, I came to a conclusion within myself. What is the point of "The Pack"? It wasn't designed to become Kyoto's toughest street gang. It wasn't made so that we could rob people without anything happening to us. The group was a pure idea gone corrupted…and I'm ashamed to say that I'm a part of this group."

There was a sufficient amount of murmur after Kouga finished exhaling his first thought. The words being tossed around were "ashamed" and "part of this gang".

"Let me finish," said Kouga. The gang respectfully quieted down.

"Nothing good has really come from me running this gang, and it has corrupted my own thinking. Robbing a fucking orphan?! For what?! A kid that lost his fucking parents! Not anymore…not anymore…"

A long pause followed Kouga's words. One of the sects gangs leaders spoke on his thoughts.

"Are you handing the position of leader to one of us?"

Kouga glared at him with a rage nobody every saw. The leader stood down, and apologized for the question.

"I'm disbanding "The Pack"…for good."

An enormous uproar began in the warehouse when Kouga finished his statement. The gang member continued their yelling until one of the gang leaders quieted them.

"I say that we continue "The Pack", minus one leader! We don't need Kouga; we can do just fine without him!"

That statement only got a brief amount of applause. Many of the gang members didn't know what to do.

"I think that we should respect the original founders' wishes and disband the gang here and now," mumbled one of the lesser members. This response generated an even bigger amount of applause than the previous gang leader suggestion.

"I'm continuing "The Pack"! Anybody who is with me come on my side! Anybody who wants to puss out, go to the other side!"

The gang members divided themselves until there were two halves, one side much greater than the other.

"Wow," said Kouga in a sarcastic tone. "27 members joined you. 253 members are with me disbanding it. And…do NOT use my name "The Pack" with your new gang. If I hear that "The Pack" is still roaming around, albeit 200+ members, I will hunt you down. Do you understand, _Chad_?"

The former "Pack" gang leader known as "Chad" scoffed Kouga off and left the warehouse with the few people he had. The remaining former members turned back to Kouga.

"I think that it was smart on your part to disband the gang, boss," said one of the sect leaders. He shook Kouga's hand, who had by now reached the lower level with Kagome.

"I'm your friend now, just call me Kouga."

"We promise to never join another gang, or start one. We respected you as our boss and now we are respecting your wishes for the gang to split. Just wish Chad chose the right path…"

"Chad will get his…and it won't be on shoulders…"

Kouga turned to leave the warehouse with Kagome by his side. as soon as they got into the car, Kouga turned to face Kagome.

"How'd I do?"

"Excellent!"

"Good…I'm surprised that I was able to disband it…but the gang deviated from its point long ago…"

Kouga kissed Kagome on her lips quickly

"…and it was because you that I was able to disband it. Thank you so much…"

Kagome nodded as she seemed to savor that kiss…

"Ayame is…lucky…"

"…and I'll end it for you Kagome."

Kagome looked at Kouga, shocked.

"Why?"

"I need a girl that can stand by my side without fail, to be my Muse when ideas don't, or won't come to me. A beautiful princess that's happy just to see me, and not attempt to fuck me everywhere we end up…I need…"

"…me?"

"You."

"Kouga, you have to promise me that you'll keep this attitude of yours…the good, logical Kouga that I want…and you can't treat me bad, even if things are bad…I just wanna be yours…without ANY hassle…"

"I can do that Kagome. I can do that…"

"I still feel bad for Ayame though…"

"Doesn't matter; we split and that's it. I just need the girl's shit out of my house…"

"…so that you can return her possessions to her, right?"

Kouga sighed disapprovingly.

"She did produce this mark," he growled, pointing to the scar, which was healing fast.

"It's going away…your powers are working…just wait a couple more hours…and give the misunderstood girl back her stuff, okay?"

"Can I get another kiss?"

"Only if you give her back her things."

"Deal," said Kouga, reaching for another kiss. Kagome sealed the agreement.

"Drop me off at my house…I need to make a quick phone call to someone."

"Yeah, and I'll clean my condo of Ayame's stuff."

-1234567890-

8:00 pm. Kagome arrived at her house at 8:00 sharp. Kouga had sped off, and she walked slowly into the house. When she was safe that she was the only in the house, she pulled out her cell phone and called the person she needed to talk to.

"Hey…wassup?" asked the person on the other end. Kagome sighed.

"Sup doghead. I need to…well…"

"It's okay; Kikyou isn't around. I'm still at work. What's wrong?"

"I've been guilt ridden from that kiss that I gave you, Inuyasha. It was…"

"I know that it was a mistake Kagome. I'm not worried about that, and you shouldn't either. Is that what's bothering you?"

"Yeah…I have these nightmares about you and Kikyou talking and you tell her…and she tries to kill me…"

"Guilty conscience…Kagome it was a harmless accident. Plus it wasn't on the lips or any tongue contact so…"

"Inuyasha, thank you so much. My day had been great today."

"Glad to hear it blockhead. I gotta go…and maybe we shouldn't make our phone calls so secretive…actually makes us seem like we have something to hide, you know?"

"Yeah…I hope you aren't mad at whom I'm going with either…"

"Who is it?"

Kagome giggled.

"You'll see when they accept your appeal…you might hate me."

"I already hate you."

"Well you're gonna hate me more."

"I'll check you later blockhead, boss is asking me for a favor…you and your boyfriend should come with me and Kikyou to the movies tomorrow night…"

"Yeah…I'll see you later doghead."

There was a brief laughter then the phone clicked . Kagome then collapsed on her bed smiling.

"I'm happy."

She called the next person that was on her mind…

"Kouga…are you done cleaning your condo of Ayame's stuff? I want you to make room for some of my crap…"

* * *

AN: Yeah I had to break off some of the tension from me forming ANOTHER KikyouxKagomexInuyasha fic…I didn't want HD2U to be a contest like Out with the old, In with the new…Kouga was able to find someone to better suit him and Kagome doesn't have to be afraid to sleep…I think I did a good job…what do you think? 

-Kikyo's Lova-


	11. My Boyfriend's A Cheater

Summary: A romantic story about a loner hanyou and the popular miko…will their love surpass the restraints that the popularity chart has put between them? Will it be allowed? And with Inuyasha current state, how can the two survive being apart? Will a relationship thats foundation was built around the school be destroyed?

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U

(Alternate Universe Fic)

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: Okay…this is kind of a two-part chapter of sorts…one half is a bit comical, while the second half kinda distorts itself away from the before chapter. I know that I haven't updated since…what…the 29th of May? Well I'm back…and I'm tackling my stories one by one, first with "Hopelessly Devoted 2 U" and then going to my big dog, "Out with the old, In with the new". My writing style has evolved considerably, as many distortions from the latest update of OWTO and the 1st chapter of HD2U contrasts sharply to the latest update of HD2U…so here it is…Chapter 11 of HD2U

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U:

Chapter 11: My Boyfriend's a Cheater

"We _can't _allow that hanyou back into the school! There is even uproar among the kids, started by Kikyou herself that he will be returning!"

"It's up to the board to decide if he can-"

"No! NO! The way that he blatantly disrespected me in my school…"

"You've only been here for a year…"

"It doesn't matter! If he's allowed back into the school, it'll show that we promote disrespect with the students! That hanyou called me a bitch! I'll be damned if he gets back into the school!"

"I said that the board…"

"The board may have the final say so on what happens to that hanyou, but that doesn't mean that we can't send them a transcript of his grades, the detentions and suspensions and the agreement contract that he signed! He broke that contract when he decided to fight that gang!"

"I highly doubt-"

"He will not come back to this school!"

"You know, if you'd let me get a sentence in, you can see it from my point of view. Violence among the students actually _increased _when you indefinitely suspended him. The students appear as if they are going to riot if that boy is not allowed back into the school. I wouldn't advise removal of him."

"So you're scared that the students may revolt?"

"…yes…"

The principal sighed, stood up from her desk and walked to the open window in her office.

"I'm not his only opposition. He still has to face the Board, and they're not going to go lightly on him. Unless he develops this charming personality or even impersonates one for an instance, that's the only way I can see him coming back…"

"That falls on the Board as well. They will feel the effects of Inuyasha's permanent expulsion. They would be wise to stand down as well."

"…alright…I won't send that letter of rejection…"

"Smart," agreed the vice principal. He stood up to exit the office, when the principal stopped him.

"I just hope that he doesn't make me look like a fool when he gets back here…"

"I can promise you that he won't have anymore problems with the gang that he got suspended for has…disband…that's another rumor floating around…and that's superseding the rumor that Kikyou spread."

"…'The Pack' disbanded?"

"Apparently; I'll have to confirm it with Kouga."

"We never punished Kouga and Ayame for being involved in that gang attack…"

_"They're the ones that should've been punished; Inuyasha was just protecting Kikyou-Kouga initiated that fight."_

"Yes…and 3 weeks have passed since then-bit too late."

The principal nodded, seeing fault in her ways.

"I'll let you continue your activities…but we need to talk later."

"Okay ma'am…"

-1234567890-

"KOUGA?! THE BOY YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT WAS KOUGA?!"

Inuyasha and Kikyou had just found out by a shy Kagome who her boyfriend was when Inuyasha invited the two sisters to the Red Dot during his shift. Kagome innocently looked outside the window, her face turning a vivid red color.

"He's not the same guy," she defended, still looking out the window. "He even disbanded "The Pack"."

"WHAT?!" asked Inuyasha, shocked. Kikyou already knew about the gang disbanding, information reaching her ears before they reached Inuyasha's.

"Yeah, "The Pack" has disbanded…at least most of its sects. There was one of the original sect leaders that wanted to form his rendition of "The Pack" but Kouga wouldn't allow it…"

"I still don't believe that you actually go with Kouga…your status is even HIGHER…that was a smart plan for getting everybody off of your back."

"I just hope that Ayame doesn't view me as taking Kouga…he wanted me and I was weak at the moment, plus seeing that intellectual side of him and how he disbanded that gang, that side was the Kouga that I go with. Not that evil monster that once controlled underground Kyoto."

"He still robbed Shippo," muttered Inuyasha plainly. Kikyou nodded and looked at Kagome, trying to see what excuse she prepared.

"He told me about that orphaned boy when he was confessing that extremely bad things that he did in his life, so I advised him to go the boy and apologize."

"He went to the orphanage? He saw my son?"

Kagome began to open her mouth but immediate closed it after she deciphered Kikyou's words.

"Your son? _What?_"

Kikyou quickly cupped her mouth and immediately stopped talking, blushing while doing so. Inuyasha kept a straight face, but began to also blush.

"You guys are going to adopt Shippo? That's so cute!"

"We'd like it if you keep that to yourself; the LAST thing we need is a rumor being spread that I have kid. It's that principal of ours. The vice principal is pretty cool; the principal is a stuck up bitch."

"…"

"Why did you start that rumor about Inuyasha returning Kikyou? It didn't make any sense to me, other than the fact that you got a bunch of people worked up. What was your motive?"

Kikyou snickered.

"To put fear into the principal's heart. Regardless of how much she hates Inuyasha, she doesn't want a large riot among the students for something so minor. So put the idea that Inuyasha may never come back into the heads of those sheep and BAM- the school's worked up about Inuyasha's return and…"

"The school would be force to let him back in…smart."

Kikyou smiled deviously.

"I know."

"So…back to before…Inuyasha, no bad blood, okay?"

"No bad blood? He's the reason why Kikyou had to formulate that plan!"

"It's…okay Inuyasha. He did apologize to Shippo…that does count for something, doesn't it?"

"…yea…"

"So is it okay, Inuyasha? Or is the movies too much?"

Inuyasha glanced at Kikyou, who nodded. He consequently sighed.

"Water…under the bridge…until he turns again."

"He won't," growled Kagome defensively.

Inuyasha held his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay. I'll play my part as though Kouga never did anything. He did apologize to Shippo. That's one amendment."

Kagome smiled.

_"Thanks sis."_

-1234567890-

"I made the right choice, right?"

Uncertainty panned Kikyou endlessly after seeing and thinking of the newly reformed Kouga making her sister laugh and giggle with joy.

"I truly wanted Inuyasha, right?"

She tried to convince herself that it wasn't just a desperate plea by the both of them in their weaker moments, that it wasn't a sham, but the more they spent time apart, she couldn't help but think of the negatives in their relationship.

"He hardly calls me anymore, doesn't come by to see me anymore, hell he sees Kagome more than I see him…doesn't say that he loves me anymore at night…"

The last time the two talked was a Thursday, and today was a Saturday. The conversation they last had started out simple enough, talking about how the Board had reviewed his current appeal, how the Principal and the Vice Principal had addressed the situation to her…but instead of it drifting away to a lover sort convo, it stayed friendly. And that sparked a considerable amount of rage within Kikyou.

Flashback-

"So…whacha do after you talked to the Principal and the VP?" asked Inuyasha in a muffled voice. It sounded so…forced.

"Nothing much; a lot of people kept asking when you were coming back…I told them that I didn't know."

"Hmm…"

"…you're pissing me off…"

"Wha?"

"You heard me, doggy."

She heard the responding snarl after that statement, proving that she had hit the peak of his rage in his head.

"How the hell am I pissing you off? I'm not even there to piss you off! Do you like initiating arguments? Maybe that's why Kagome…"

"What?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, sighing. He remained on the line, though he didn't say anything.

Kikyou remained quiet as well, hushed until her cell phone produced a consistent beeping sound, indicating that her battery was depleted. She put her PSP down, as that was the only thing that was sustaining her attention. She pulled the phone from her ear to look at the timer.

"Seeing as we've been on the phone for 4 hours and only talked for 30 minutes, thank you for wasting 3 hours and 30 minutes of my life, hanyou."

"You have a fuckin' charger."

"I lost it," she replied stubbornly, sighing.

"Fuck you, Kikyou."

"Oh, fuck me? I have to take that from some indecent hanyou that evidently doesn't know how to treat his girlfriend…ugg!"

"I do-"

Kikyou's dead battery terminated the call with Inuyasha. A hurt Kikyou smothered her face into her pillow to let her feelings erupt out in the form of tears.

End of Flashback

"Sigh…"

Should she end the relationship? Should she just go and try to understand his situation? But…why has Kagome become so appealing to him…and she…

"No…"

There was no way in hell that Inuyasha wanted Kagome…what did she have that she didn't? No…no fucking way…

"I'm going to that manor of his…now."

She put on some sweats and some worn sneakers, quickly tied her hair back and left the house. Though it was April, it was a chilling 55 degrees. She hopped in the car that she first saw as she stepped out and sped to Inuyasha's manor as fast as she could. Upon reaching the gate which held his family crest, she saw a car parked in the circular dome lot. She identified it as Sango's car…she'd know Sango's car anywhere.

"Hey Kaguya."

"Hey Kikyou. Coming in, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay…come on."

Kaguya opened the doors to Inuyasha's manor as Kikyou drove through.

"I hope it was Miroku that invited Sango over."

She quickly parked (very erratically) and rung the doorbell several times. After a pause, Inuyasha opened the door, not surprised to see her.

"Why are you here?" he muttered, trying not to make eye contact with the miko. Her behavior from the night before hadn't left his mind.

"Whatever," she replied back, pushing him out of the way. "Where's Sango?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air around him as a deliberate and sarcastic pun.

"…fucking Miroku upstairs. Do you want me to go get her, mommy?"

Kikyou walked into the living room hastily. Angry, Inuyasha followed her.

"Ay."

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou and force her onto a couch. She stared at him, bug eyed.

"What the FUCK is your problem? WHAT?!"

Inuyasha began to shake Kikyou with force, but the miko understood why. She did, after all, initiate it…

She held up one long, slender hand and pinched his nose, cutting off his air effectively. She figured if she slapped him, it would only make him retaliate with force.

He snorted, broke away from her grip, gasping for air as he rubbed his nose glaring ruefully at her.

"What the hell did you do that for, wench?!"

"You were acting irrational and nearly hysterical," she answered calmly. She waited for him to regain his composure, as he snapped his head in her direction, looking furious.

"So…you come in my house, begin questioning me about Sango, then fuck my breathing up? What the fuck is up with you? Huh?!"

"You don't love me anymore," said Kikyou quietly. She looked at the hanyou that she just pinched, the hanyou that forcibly declared that he loved her in his car at the orphanage…how could he just play with her like that?"

"Are you serious?" he asked, clearly in disbelief.

"…………"

Kikyou's head hung low.

"…that's how I feel…"

"Sigh…"

Inuyasha took Kikyou's hand and pulled her from the couch into his arms, Kikyou herself surprised by this gesture.

"Why do you feel like that?" he whispered, getting out of his usual gruff, hard demeanor.

"…you don't treat me like you used to. I used to feel like a princess when I was around you…I feel as though I've been demoted…and I don't know why. What have I done? Haven't I been a good partner in out relationship? Or haven't I?"

"You…"

He couldn't give Kikyou an immediate answer after he heard her prose. He really didn't know why his girl had…_diminished _in his life…or such, after the expulsion, their relationship quickly turned icy, with a deceitful warm front. After Kouga was brought back into the picture, Kikyou began acting the way she was now-bitchy.

"You defected after Kouga began going with Kagome. What; do you want him?"

"No! Do you want Kagome?"

"No!"

"Well I think you do…and it's unnerving me."

"…sigh…"

Inuyasha sat in the chair vertically adjacent from Kikyou. Anger had reached a previously unknown high with her, so she opted not to sit. He thought about the quick kiss Kagome had given him…is that when he started acting so…cold to the only thing in his life that he would give it up for? Why would such a minor thing have such a negative effect on there relationship? Or was he just thinking abstract?

"Okay Kikyou, let me have it," he finally muttered, looking up at his heated girlfriend.

"You hardly see me anymore," she ranted, tears staring to form in her eyes. "You're always talking to Kagome about something, no matter how inept it is. You don't text me in school anymore, most of our phone conversations are bland and boring…we don't even talk while were on it…unless we argue about something…and with the sister is the complete fucking opposite…complete fucking opposite. What the fuck, Inuyasha? I haven't been a good girl?"

"…………"

His heart sank…and she was right. He did change, and the change wasn't even apparent until she confronted him. He thought about how Kagome became almost an extension of his own self, like a best friend. Looking back now, it seemed that he treated Kikyou like a second place girl…and now the thought of their relationship being terminated was roaming through his head…and it was eating him.

"Speechless now?" she asked, in the familiar cocky tone that Inuyasha associated himself with. She still pledged not to sit down, the probable cause for her resistance was she was heated and on a roll.

"…forgive me…"

Inuyasha brushed his hair out of his eyes and stood up to match his significant other eye for eye. He walked up to her and grabbed her hands, oddly icy, and held them tightly.

"I'm not cheating on you…so you can get that out of your head…please Kikyou, if anything, can you believe that? Please? Or do my words feel empty to you?"

Kikyou started into Inuyasha's eyes stubbornly for a moment before responding to him. He felt the tremendous amount of stress Kikyou carried in those eyes.

"I don't know," she finally answered, breaking eye contact with him. He felt a bit relieved when she broke her gaze, as the stress associated with it was slightly lifted.

In a move that stunned Kikyou momentarily, Inuyasha knelled down on his knees, in a sign of surrender. Shocked, Kikyou looked down.

"You are so beautiful Kikyou…u know that you're my world right? You'll always be my innocent little princess…you know that, right?"

Reluctant to quickly accept Inuyasha apology, she replied:

"You've told me that before."

"I meant it then, and I mean it now, Kikyou…you're…me…"

"What? What?!"

"…its just…talking to your sister, I can't help but feel as though I'm not putting enough into out relationship…I just feel so worthless, like a burden that you're with just because you feel obligated…I don't know…"

Kikyou extended her hand to Inuyasha, who took it.

"You're…so damn stupid Inuyasha. Dumbass."

He pulled her into an embrace, a simple hug, as Kikyou tilted her head to show her soft, lightly tinted exposed neck for his pleasing, which prompted him to kiss her on the beautifully exposed neck, sucking lightly at first, but increasing the pressure until a small moan emitted from the girl.

"My Kikyou," he growled softly, kissing her on her forehead.

"My Yuya," she whispered, nibbling on his ear as she went further in.

They prematurely parted, Kikyou noticeably red-faced, with her newest 'scar', sporting it proudly on her exposed neck.

"Next time you have me thinking that you're cheating on me, I'll kill you without fail."

-1234567890-

And that's my 11th chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it, and if you didn't well…in any case, just leave a review to comment on your criticism/praise, and I'll update soon!

Kikyo's Lova


	12. Her Ailmentand Their Elopement

Summary: The Loner hanyou and the popular miko…will their love surpass the restraints that the popularity chart has put between them? Will it be allowed? And with Inuyasha current state, how can the two survive being apart?

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U

(Alternate Universe Fic)

By: Kikyo's Lova

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U:

Chapter 12: Her Ailment/Their Elopement

* * *

e·lope: 

(v)_ -_e·loped, e·lop·ing.

1.

to run off secretly to be married, usually without the consent or knowledge of one's parents.

2.

to run away with a lover.

e·lope·ment (_noun)_

e·lop·er (_noun)_

* * *

It was a mellow Tuesday morning as many of the teachers of Jindai High began to crowd the unofficial "meeting" room, a place where the teacher's union could voice their complaints to the principal, who in turn would or would not (depending on what mood she was in) relay those to the Board, who most likely wouldn't listen. The teachers had their union, but they could just quit. All they could do was whine, and the Board didn't have time to listen to whining. Most of the teachers that came were here to voice their "opinions" on the recent verdict of Inuyasha Ishikawa. 

One particularly loud teacher, named Satoshi Hea (He-A) literally screamed his opinion of the decision made by the Board.

"We as teachers cannot allow that damn hanyou back into the school! Why would the Board, scheduled to sentence negatively on Ishikawa's appeal hastily cancel it and allow the boy back? It evidently seems as though strings are being pulled, and they aren't in our favor. Why the hell is Ishikawa even coming back _here_? Didn't he cause a fucking riot that several people got severely beaten? This doesn't make any sense. None!"

"What are you talking about Hea? Ishikawa has been drastically improving since…he began his relationship with Ms. Haidika? Doesn't it strike you as odd that he would just want to mess that up with such a reckless action? You're trying to portray the boy as a menacing monster…anybody would act like that is they didn't fit into any group, any click. After beginning his relationship with Ms. Haidika however, his whole demeanor changed. Anyone with a brain could see that and vouch for me…I hope."

The teacher that defended Inuyasha was Christopher Pein, his history teacher. (AN: The same teacher that he snapped at in Chapter 1: Fuck It) Ever since their dark encounter, the two have since reconciled with each, and were now on good terms.

"If what you're saying is true, Pin, then it is only because Ms. Haidika is in his life right now that he's reformed, right? If so, then NO, Ishikawa should NOT be allowed back into the school. That makes him very prone if Kikyou breaks up with him, right? Right?"

This woman was not one of Inuyasha's teachers, nor did she know Inuyasha personally. She was simply a mere associate of Hea, and whatever Hea was against she was against.

"Who the hell are you? How can you offer an opinion for someone that you don't even know? You're just hopping on Hea's bandwagon; get out of the debate if you don't know the damn kid…he really isn't that bad…"

The teachers began to form sides on the legitimacy of the sentence and also on the matter of Inuyasha. The teachers persistently argued back and forth from one another for 30 minutes, only stopping when the meeting room door slowly open. Vice Principal Yamamoto first stepped into the room, wearing his usual grin, was followed by Principal Catalina Ming. The loud noise known as "debating" quickly ceased upon seeing the young beautiful woman entering.

Ms. Ming stood in front of the table that the teachers were sitting at. Yamamoto took a seat next to one of the teachers.

"As you have heard, Inuyasha Ishikawa, sixteen, Senior, has now been officially been reinstated as a pupil in the school."

No one dared to say anything to this, so she continued.

"He is returning and there is no stopping that. You should just get on with your activities as usually, because nothing as simple as a silly debate is going to prevent the inevitable. The Board has made their decision, so what is yours going to be?"

"What the hell, Catalina! Even _you _despise that damn hanyou! Why in the hell would the Board ignore a plea from you, unless…you never submitted a plea, did you?"

"Satoshi, if you ever call me by my first name again, I'll personally make sure that you're fired. Fired, understand?"

"Cata…Mrs. Ming, did you ever submit the plea?" Satoshi asked, this time correcting his wording and tone, looking at Catalina in disbelief.

"I didn't submit a plea because I thought that the Board didn't need it. Evidently, I was wrong…"

A low murmur began, questioning Catalina's motives for not inducing her plea, which would have effectively sealed Inuyasha's fate…unless he had a really good appeal, which could have been possibly, given the fact that Inuyasha excelled in English. He knew how to persuade and to get his point across.

"So Inuyasha's just back? That's it?"

"Yes…there is nothing nobody can do."

Catalina quickly glanced at her watch.

"Look, its 7:30…you need to get ready for your classes, as this is prep time…but if it'll do anything for your spirits, he's not coming until Monday…sorry for any inconvenience this may cause…I'm truly sorry."

The teachers slowly began to exit the meeting room, some satisfied, many disgruntled from Catalina's verdict. Hea was the last one out of the room.

"Damn you…"

Catalina smiled and Hea continued out. Yamamoto looked at the weary principal.

"I'm really surprised at you Catalina. I really thought that you were going to mail in your plea. What stopped you?"

Catalina shrugged and took a seat.

"I guess I felt a bit bad for him…and not understanding his situation…I should apologize."

"Nah, you did enough. Congratulate yourself on that.:

Catalina smiled.

"That made me feel good…thank you, Yamamoto."

-1234567890-

Kikyou Haidika usually didn't do "bad" things. Normally, to everyone, excluding Kagome, Inuyasha, and now recently Kouga, she's viewed as the school's princess who didn't do anything wrong, everything right, and was the 2nd beautiful girl in the school, only to surpassed by her kid sister in looks.

That was not the case today. Kikyou planned this out in her head while she was talking to her boyfriend last night. She was going to…skip school.

"Kagome won't tell…we live alone; I can just stay home and Inuyasha can come over. Until he's able to come back to the school, I will not return…ever."

Kagome softly knocked on Kikyou's door and quietly let herself in. She saw that her sister wasn't dressed, which was extremely odd.

"You sick or something?" asked Kagome, sitting down on the edge of her son's bed. Kikyou put her head underneath her sheets.

"I'm sick of that school…does that count?"

Kagome laughed lightly.

"I guess that can be a credible argument. Ms. Ming has calmed down somewhat though…"

"It's not Ming that's drove me away from the school, its Hea and all the other "Inuyasha-biased" people. So I elected to stay home until Inuyasha's allowed back into the school."

"Sis…"

Kikyou emerged from under the sheets and looked at her sister with passion.

"Are you going to try and convince me to go back? To the hell that even you hate? The only reason why you go to school is because you want to see Kouga, isn't that right?"

"Kouga is the reason why I have a newfound interest in going to school, but he's not the only reason…why am I lying? You're right; he is the only reason why I go…"

Kagome fully collapsed on Kikyou's bed and laid for a while until she heard a horn honking outside. She picked herself up and looked at her sister.

"Tell Inu I said hi, okay?"

"Sure, take care and tell Kouga I said the same."

"See you Kikyou."

Immediately after Kagome exited the room, Kikyou's phone began to suddenly ring with the familiar 'My Will' song that she assigned just for him. She cautiously picked up her phone.

"Yeah?"

"You sure that you wanna stay home? I can still drop you off so that you can…"

"No…I wanna be with you, okay?"

"Thanks Kikyou. I promise that I'll make it up to you…"

"Stop feeling so indebted to me. I do this because I choose to, not because I want praise from you. This is my way of saying 'I love you', so make sure you keep your grip on me, got it?"

A snicker emerged from Inuyasha's voice.

"Got it. I'll be there in a few minutes…15 at the most, okay?"

"Okay, call me when you get here."

"Gotchu."

Inuyasha quickly hung up his end and Kikyou put her phone back upon the dresser and buried her head underneath her covers again. Was this the life she was fated? To hide underneath covers and from Hea and the rest of the nega-Inuyasha crowd? Since when did she fear them Did she truly want to stay home because of her promise to her boyfriend, or was she running away from Hea until Inuyasha was back at her side?

Ten minutes quickly trotted by as she drowned herself in her own thoughts, the thoughts that she always contradicted. She heard her doorbell ring loudly throughout the house, followed by a loud buzzing of her phone.

"Coming!" she yelled, ripping the covers off of her head and running down the stairs. She was anxious to see him, quickly opening the door to see the warm face of her boyfriend. Her eyes began to tear.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, jumping right upon him.

This action startled him, but he quickly regained himself as she began to kiss him. He had no time to think as her tongue came into contact with his, parting after a minute or so, Kikyou remaining on top of him.

"Hey…that was a first. Couldn't control yourself?"

She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"No, not this time…I really needed that one. So whacha wanna do today?"

She rolled off top of him and stood up. Inuyasha picked up his own weight and picked her up once he got to his feet.

"Get dressed; we're not staying here today. I wanna bring up something to you but it's REAL BIG, and I don't know what you'll say. But yea, get dressed…now."

"Okay," she replied brightly, rushing upstairs into her room. Inuyasha slowly walked into the manor, hands thrust into his pockets, and began to inquire everything that surrounded him. He then began to walk upstairs and invite himself into his girlfriend's room, where she was changing.

"Oh," he said slightly, turning visibly red.

"Inu-Inuyasha!"

The resulting act from this was probably instinct on Kikyou's behalf as he was immediately struck by an alarm clock which sent him stumbling backwards. Kikyou then slammed her door, this time locking it. Grasping his face, he stuttered:

"D-damn bitch…s-still love y-you though."

Kikyou took longer than Inuyasha expected to get dressed so he went into the computer room to pass the time. Kikyou found him after forty minutes.

"Aye, you ready?" she asked innocently, looking at Inuyasha. He grinned.

"Yeah, let's go."

The two left Haidika manor to discuss, among things, Inuyasha's appeal and verdict.

"So have they said anything yet?" asked Kikyou quietly. She had wanted to ask this question for a while, yet she never seemed to bring it out, probably because he hated the topic himself.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Wouldn't know; I did tell you that I haven't been home for three days, right?"

Kikyou shook her head and stared at him.

"Uh-uh. I thought that you were at home while I was calling you…seriously? You haven't been home in three days? Why?"

"I dunno."

Kikyou sighed and looked at her boyfriend in disbelief.

"Why aren't you going home? And you heckle me about not going to school?"

"Hey, hey I don't "heckle" you about anything," he snapped, pulling over to a rest stop. The two had been driving on the highway for only 6 minutes, but there was a rest stop near them.

"Inuyasha, what did you want to ask me back at the house?"

Inuyasha parked into an empty stop and got out of his car. Kikyou followed him without hesitation.

"Are you going to answer me?"

He turned and smiled at her, then pointed at his stomach.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm just hungry. Don't you wanna bite to eat?"

Kikyou sighed, nodded, and continued to follow Inuyasha to Spot's Fast Food Restaurant, where he bought the breakfast special for them. As he sat down, he noted that Kikyou angrily collapsed. He snorted.

"Something funny?" she sternly asked.

"Do you want to elope?"

This sudden, quick statement caught Kikyou by surprise.

"_What?"_

"Do you want to elope with me Kikyou? Get away from this town, this school, this life. To run away?"

Kikyou couldn't immediately respond to Inuyasha's prose. She knew now that her boyfriend was serious. But was she herself ready to throw everything away, to run away with her lover, Inuyasha?"

"Are you sure?" she asked weakly, still unsure about her own response.

"I don't have anything to lose, except you. I'm ready if you are."

"…okay…let's go…"

AN: Elopement! After a 3 months hiatus, I hit you with this chapter. Since I got a new laptop (previous one crashed with Windows Vista...a horror story…but as soon as I got my new computer I had to hit somewhere hard, and with Kikyou and Inuyasha's shaky relationship and lives, I thought I'd attack the idea of elopement. Let me know if I did well with a review and a new chapter will be appearing not to long from now.


	13. Their Elopement Pt 2

Summary: A love story about the loner hanyou and the popular miko…will their love surpass the restraints that the popularity chart has put between them? Will it be allowed? And with Inuyasha current state, how can the two survive being apart? Will their elopement and their chance at true happiness be stripped away from them?

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U

(Alternate Universe Fic)

By: Kikyo's Lova

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U:

Chapter 13: Their Elopement (Pt.2)

Elopement isn't exactly the easiest thing to do in the world. Not that it took too much planning itself, the basis of the theory is to run away without ever having the intention of ever coming back, to spend every moment possible, good or bad, with your lover…the only person in the world that can understand you for you…were in the world you were previously, only this person could relate and understand you.

Her initial resentment to the idea was quickly overtaken by the thought that they may actually have a normal life…as normal as two people running away may have. When she thought about how she herself was beginning to like the fact that she was leaving with Inuyasha, the only boy that actually understood her, it assured her that she was going to be okay…she had him by her side…and he would protect her. He loved her; he proved that countless times to her in the short time they've been together…running away with him would be a breeze.

"You know, at first, I was a bit scared."

Kikyou mumbled the words to Inuyasha as he was driving along the highway in what seemed hours to her. He smiled.

"I thought so, especially the sudden immediate way I asked you. But you still said yes…Kikyou I love you."

"I know."

Inuyasha snickered while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"You know? Really? Somebody's a bit cocky with it, isn't she?"

"It's not my fault that you love me, is it? I didn't "force" you to love me. All I did was enter your life, bump into you in the cafeteria, and ever since you've been deeply, deeply in love with me. Isn't that right?"

He growled in retort but that didn't stop Kikyou from continuing; it actually incited her to continue.

"It's okay that you love me, at least you actually have me as yours. Does that make you feel better? Or did I hurt your feelings? Because if I did, I'm sorry."

She planted a soft kiss on his cheek and he noticeably blushed, much to her delight.

"And I make my baby blush with a single kiss…am I really that good?"

Inuyasha only blushed deeper as her taunts grew, partially because they were all true and partially because Kikyou only amplified her taunts as she continued. He tried to focus on the road but his palms began to sweat, vision began to blur, and voice became cracked.

"Yes I am…I am that damn good, right Inuyasha? And now I'm going to become your wife in a few hours…how about that?"

"I know," Inuyasha strained, voice still suffering from Kikyou's onslaught.

"You think that they're looking for us? I mean, we've been on the road for seven hours now. Not that I necessarily care or anything but you know…I feel kinda bad for Shippo…we did say that we were gonna adopt the little kitsune…are we gonna go back for him? Or abandon him to say in that dreadful city?"

"Not trying to change the subject," said Inuyasha, voice recovering, "but you're suddenly giddy about this thing we're doing. I know that you were…uncertain to say the least about going with me on this. So what made you change your mind?"

Kikyou didn't immediately answer the question and his recovering cracked voice held him back from saying more. Why had Kikyou changed her mind? Did she feel pressured and obligated to leave with him? Thinking about that small conversation that he had with her when he brought up the idea of elopement, maybe he could have changed his wording a bit. Maybe "elopement" wasn't the right way to go…is that what Kikyou wanted? Or was this just his way of having his girl to himself? He looked at Kikyou, who began to sigh.

"Sorry," he quickly mumbled, not trying to anger the girl. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Oh? I wasn't sighing. I yawned."

"Oh…"

"Why are you so apologetic? I mean, you always apologize to me about the littlest things…why? What are you so afraid of? Of me?"

Inuyasha hastily shook his head and turned right into an exit from the highway. He continued until he reached a gas station/convenience store. He backed into a pump and got out the car without saying a word to Kikyou. Now she really sighed.

_"Why does he always get like that? Why? He's so…"_

She gazed into the convenience store looking at her to-be husband. She was confident that hanyou was going to be her husband whether he wanted to or not…

She smiled at the thought, and she knew herself that she was serious. Inuyasha WAS hers…but was she Inuyasha's? She knew that she was, but did Inuyasha feel that way? Was that why he was cautious with everything he said to her?

Inuyasha returned to the car with two sodas, and handed one to her.

"Thank you," she said, accepting the beverage. He nodded.

"It's cool; I'm impressed with how patient you were with me? You didn't complain about being hungry even though you didn't eat since this morning."

Kikyou smiled and nodded. She looked at the brand of the soda, and a full smile emerged on her face.

"You remembered my favorite type of soda?"

Inuyasha blushed as he started the car back up. He nodded slightly.

"I just thought that you would want that type."

"I love you," she whispered, swooping up to give him a kiss. She took full control, thrashing with his tongue as she never did before. They only parted when a man continuously knocked on the window demanding the money for the gas Inuyasha purchased.

"Here," Inuyasha mumbled, thrusting the money into the man's hand. He quickly sped away.

"How much do you love me?" asked Kikyou suddenly, breaking the silence that had recently been instilled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"How far would you go to prove your love for me?"

"How come you didn't answer my previous question? If you answer that then I'll answer yours."

"Okay…ummm…why I changed my mind to go with you, right? Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Yeah, that was the question I wanted you to answer. Why did you change your mind?"

"Because I love you," she answered simply. She stared at him.

Inuyasha snorted.

"Really, stop beating around the bush and tell me why? Did you feel obligated to do it? Or you just didn't want me to feel stupid about asking you a stupid question?"

Kikyou didn't immediately reply, as she wanted to answer the question with power, with emphasis. She wanted Inuyasha to know how she truly felt. She was going to prove to her idiot boyfriend that she was completely in love with him.

"I didn't think the question was stupid at all. I actually thought it was very romantic and sweet of you."

Trying not to take his eyes of the road at the spectacular sight that was his girlfriend, he could only muster one word.

"Really?"

"You stupid idiot, I was actually ecstatic when you asked me that…I felt so loved, so wanted. I admit that worry gripped my heart for a short time, but when I went over about how great of a man that you are, all fear went away and was replaced by pure joy. Happiness. Love. Want. Desire. I wanted to propose to me right then and there when you asked me to elope with you…I would have undoubtedly said yes…you know that, right?"

"Ehh?"

"Yeah, stupid, the same way that you felt about me, I'm crazy about you. Stupid idiot. Dummy."

"Kikyou…"

"Your turn now, right? How far would you go to prove your love for me?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yep."

Inuyasha sighed.

"I'd die for you. If I had to sacrifice my life just so you would be able to breathe again, I would do so without fail. You're my princess; I'll do anything for you."

Shocked, all Kikyou could do was smile. Never had she been loved like this. Never had she been told such a powerful prose before by a man…never before had she actually felt what Inuyasha always called her-a princess. She loved how every word in his prose was laced with aspiration and desire.

"Seriously?" she asked weakly, staring at him.

He couldn't keep his eyes on the road for this moment. He turned to her and nodded.

"I meant every word that I said Kikyou. Remember it forever, okay? The feeling is not going to go away."

A tear fell out of Kikyou's eye from shear happiness. She needed to hear that, and it convinced her that leaving with him was the right choice. No…it assured her that she made the right choice in leaving with him. She loved how such a feeling could just take complete control of her body, how it made her feel towards everything now. Hea was now just an insignificant ant now when she heard this. Inuyasha…he would…_die _for her. He said that with such pure feeling…it surrounded her body with natural warmth. She would cherish this feeling…forever."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me the way you do. That's what makes me so confident and giddy. I know that I have your love and I know if any danger I can't handle comes my way, you'll protect me. Am I right?"

"Yeah…you are."

The two continued a steady drive. By now the sun had already set, and the two's plans of going back were null and void, only going to retrieve Shippo when they were eighteen. As Kikyou began to doze off, her phone began to buzz rapidly, jerking her awake. She immediately snatched her phone out of her pocket and looked at the display screen, signaling a text from Kagome. She quickly pressed the read button.

_ So I guess you really did leave, huh? Well your secret is safe with me, you know that I won't tell anyone about your business…Sesshoumaru is a bit worried about his brother though, so tell Inuyasha to expect__ a te _

The SMS text quickly ended, due to the character limit on Kagome's phone. Kikyou's phone began to buzz again, the continuing text from Kagome.

_ text from him soon. I hope that you guys are happy…and if you ever feel the desire to come back, due so, okay?? _

Kikyou relayed the message that Kagome had for him back, and he nodded.

"We're going to have to purchase new cell phones…they're gonna track us if we don't."

Kikyou laughed and nodded.

"It feels like we're spies running away from the law, you know? Hiding and everything…and throughout it all, it's still fun, ain't it?"

Before Inuyasha could answer his phone began to blare a loud version of the song "Come". Kagome's prediction was correct; Sesshoumaru actually called Inuyasha.

"Huh? Sesshoumaru…no I'm not…fuck that…bye…"

Inuyasha terminated the call and sequentially cut off his phone as well. He sighed.

"What did he say?"

"My parents are worried about where I'm at…since Kagome and Rin are best friends he got the news from her…fuck I know that my brother is going to be on my trail…how far are you willing to go?"

"Very far…very, VERY far. Is that a good answer?"

"We're going on a plane…we're leaving this country…"

"Oh! Okay, I'm following your lead, baby. Sorta like Bonnie and Clyde, you know?"

He nodded and began to increase his speed. The trees that were randomly appearing one after the other became a blur of green streaks, but she restrained herself from saying anything.

"You scared now?" she finally asked. She had to ask him this; it was burning her inside.

"It's not that…I just know how Sesshoumaru is. His sense of smell is far superior to my own…him being a pure blood. Since I'm half and half, he has this resentment to me and my mother…he doesn't want father breaking his neck looking for me, so I know he's going to do it himself."

"Oh."

She couldn't really say anything after hearing that. She never had any competition with Kagome, and they never really _hated_ each other…sibling rivalry only settled in, not intense hatred. To hate your brother because of his lineage didn't sit correctly with Kikyou, but in a sad way, she could also feel for Sesshoumaru.

"Fuck him…he hasn't done shit for me. If he died, would I feel the slightest urge to attend his funeral? No! It's just an annoying nuisance in my past…"

-1234567890-

AN: So Inuyasha and Kikyou have affirmed themselves that they are truly leaving, only returning to retrieve Shippo. With their cell phones potentially used as tracking devices, Kikyou and Inuyasha both have decided to ditch them, and continue their journey without such communication…

Love was a big theme in this chapter, and I think I covered it very well, if I didn't please tell me it in the review. Review and I'll come back with another chapter (as you see, this was only a 3 day wait) :-)

EDIT: There was a small section with Sesshoumaru talking to Rin about the situation that has been spliced out, due to my beta reader criticism and my own. I terribly characterized Sesshoumaru due to the rush in writing this chapter, and I apologize. However, the uncut version of this chapter can be viewed on the Fanfiction link on my website.


	14. Fruitless Passion

Summary: The Loner hanyou and the popular miko…will their love surpass the restraints that the popularity chart has put between them? Will it be allowed? And with Inuyasha current state, how can the two survive being apart?

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U

(Alternate Universe Fic)

By: Kikyo's Lova

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U:

Chapter 14: Fruitless Passion (Their Elopement-Pt.3)

Speeding along the highway were Inuyasha and Kikyou, who, throughout all the minor occurrences of unwanted attention, were having the time of their lives. Finally free of the constraints their former life held, the two were finally going to cut any affiliation with Japan. Their plan-to leave Kyoto behind and go somewhere, though that "place" was not yet decided.

"Kikyou?"

"Huh? Wa…?"

She adjusted herself up and saw that Inuyasha stopped at a motel. She cocked her eyebrow up.

"What's wrong? The car isn't working anymore?"

"No, it's still working but I'm tired."

Kikyou glanced back at the motel, eyebrow arching up even further. She was not trying to go inside of one of those rooms.

"Uhh…NO. I'll drive."

Inuyasha's eyes were heavy and his judgment was off. He needed to obtain some type of sleep. If Kikyou wanted to drive…hey, fuck it. It would only be a little while…

"You sure?" he asked groggily, looking at her.

She got out of the car and walked over to the driver's door. Inuyasha opened it.

"But…you don't know…" he tried to say but sleep was beginning to overtake him.

"You just want me to keep driving? I DO have my license…"

Kikyou realized that she was talking to her exhausted boyfriend, who had finally collapsed from sleep deprivation. She pushed his body to the passenger side and then rested in the driver's seat. It'd been a while since she last drove a car; Inuyasha was always driving her around. She took her phone out of her pocket and thought for a moment to turn it on, but remembered Inuyasha's warning. She decided to just wait for Inuyasha's instructions on what to do with the phones. She didn't care about the phone physically but cared about the information that was deep within it. She wanted to glance at the text messages she sent to him for the couple of days prior to their elopement and his replies. It made her feel good that they could just bounce back from a major argument to doing something so romantic, romantic and crazy at the same time. But she didn't care. She was with him.

"Idiot."

She turned on the car and pulled out of the motel parking lot and began driving. On the dark highway, it just seemed like an endless supply of trees to nowhere. Every now and then a car would come flying past her, but nothing more. She didn't like the eerie feeling that was being projected while driving. It didn't feel right.

It partly shocked her that she herself was doing this. In the eyes of someone like Kouga or Sesshoumaru, both who are a bit rough, they would project the two as running away from their problems. Realistically, she could partially deny it, saying that they were just "relocating", but however it was phrased it was true: she and Inuyasha had run away from Kyoto to who knows where. Not that it bothered her. If it was running away then running away felt REALLY good, and with her boyfriend and soon-to-be husband by her side, she felt as though she could take on anything.

Her focus on the road was weary. Not that she was tired herself, she was just bored with seeing tree after tree after tree. However, she understood that she held both of their lives in her hand. She wasn't going to screw up.

She glanced at her cell phone again and, gripping it tightly, lowered the car window.

"_Good-bye?"_

-1234567890-

"He's smart, I'll give him that."

Kouga and Kagome were in his condo trying to help Rin and Sesshoumaru out with the finding of the two missing. And now it seemed if though their efforts were being wasted staying here, immobile. While Kikyou and Inuyasha were probably speeding off somewhere, they were here, without a clue to where they went.

"I can track the last time I made contact with him," mumbled Sesshoumaru, obviously annoyed. "But how much is that going to really help us? The call was made over 8 hours ago; who knows where they went?"

Kagome also wondered where Kikyou was at. Not that she was really "worried" per se, it was just why did everyone even _care _where they were at. The two didn't start receiving attention until Kouga's gang had assaulted Inuyasha which inadvertently caused him to get temporarily kicked out of school. No one cared about Inuyasha's mental state of not being with his girlfriend for so long during the day and the little time they spent out of school did nothing but amplify both of their pains. Did anyone bother to help them out? No, even she was going to begin an affair with Inuyasha, which he casually brushed off for both of their sakes. Did anyone care about the pain Kikyou was going through, her paranoia of where Inuyasha was at during the day? No. As SOON as they run away together, however, it's a big tragedy, a big event. People can be shallow hypocrites, especially after observing this performance. She could believe her eyes but she kept her responses to herself.

"Has anyone thought they just don't want to be followed? That seems like an obvious question and yet I doubt anyone has thought about. The two evident don't want to be found."

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, still annoyed

"Isn't that the point of running away…"

"They aren't running away," snapped Kagome. Now Kagome was getting angry. "They're eloping."

A cold laugh emerged from Sesshoumaru.

"Eloping? _Eloping?_ You're telling me that they caused all of this drama because they want to get married? How STUPID does that sound? 'Oh baby, lets run away from our problems and better yet, lets get eloped!' How fucking DUMB."

"I knew there was a reason why I hated you."

"Because I put logic over heart? Or that I put reason over passion?"

"So they're stupid because they did that out of love?!"

"Yes."

It wasn't Sesshoumaru that answered but the man beside her, Kouga. She blushed deeply and spun around.

"WHAT?"

Kouga began to nervously look around the room. Kagome was becoming more furious by the second.

"I'm just _saying_," he started off casually. "They could've just tried to wait it out. Running away and getting married is just a slight bit overboard. They're exaggerating it with the married half."

"I think what they did was a brave and romantic thing," said Rin, taking sides with Kagome. "They suffered wrongly for the past couple of months so they had every right to leave. And you," she grumbled, looking directly into Sesshoumaru's eye. "How did you feel when I left for 2 weeks without any contact with you?"

Sesshoumaru pretended not to acknowledge Rin's comment because he himself knew that he wouldn't have any type of defense for it. He dismissed himself from the conversation.

"Where are you going?" asked Rin.

"Leaving this place, you coming?"

Rin didn't immediately move.

"And do what?"

"Tell my dad why Inuyasha didn't take this letter that arrived for him today."

"What letter?" asked Rin and Kagome in unison.

Sesshoumaru dug into his pocket and drew out a crumpled letter with the official seal of their high school, a blazing falcon.

"This letter that stated his stupid ass could come back to the school. They had an appeal for his removal from the district and it was revoked largely due to Catalina Ming refusing to right a report about Inuyasha. Hea and several other teachers were very angry about the situation."

"Ming saved Inuyasha? The same Ms. Ming that removed him? What a fickle change of heart and I'm supposed to believe that this was just a nice gesture from her? Why would she prevent his permanent expulsion?"

"That really doesn't matter right now does it? Those two are gone and we can't find them. Inuyasha wisely turned off his phone-he knows it's just an expensive tracking device. I don't know about Kikyou's."

Sesshoumaru, with his hand on the door looked back once more.

"Your sister…when was the last time you were in contact with her?"

Silence rushed over the condo. No one moved nor did anyone speak.

"4 hours ago. She texted me."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Are you coming Rin?"

Rin nodded and began to follow Sesshoumaru to the door. He opened it for her to walk out first.

"I know you want your sister to be happy and I'm pretty sure she is right now. Honestly I don't care where those two go but my father wants Inuyasha back home. That's my only part in this. Inuyasha hasn't graduated yet and he's still a minor. The same goes for Kikyou. Won't your parents have some concern that their daughter hasn't come home tonight? Forever, for that matter?"

He didn't wait for a response and closed the door quietly. Kagome waited until she heard the noise from Sesshoumaru's engine and the subsequent sound of his car driving away. She pushed Kouga onto the couch.

"You let me down just then, you know that? You defended a man that you used to hate with a passion effortlessly."

"I didn't defend him."

"You agreed that Inuyasha and Kikyou shouldn't be out there by themselves! You agreed that they should be here in the suicidal-prone town! Like it or not you defended his point!"

"I hate it when you get like this, all preachy and shit. Do you think that ANYTHING Sesshoumaru said was trying to get people to side with him? NO. Sesshoumaru was just speaking through his father's heart, not his. I once heard Sesshoumaru that he hated seeing Inuyasha every single day…so why would he go through so much effort to find Inuyasha? Because he loves his brother? Fuck no. He wants his dad to be happy. Now you spoke with much more passion than I've seen you spoke about anything before. You spoke everything from the heart. That's your greatest strength…and greatest weakness."

Registering everything Kouga just said, she only had to make him defend one last point.

"Passion is my life and death?"

"Passion doesn't cause you to get that check at work. Reason and logic does. Passion doesn't decide the world's leaders. Reason, cheating and logic influence that. Passion is great for defending arguments…sure because of all the emotion you put in it but does it really help if there isn't a train of thought in there? Not at all. I had no choice but to intervene in you and Sesshoumaru's debate. I hope you aren't…"

She caught him in a kissed that he wanted to last for eternity. As quickly as she had captured his lips they broke apart and he slumped back into the couch. She sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I hope that they are alright," she whispered.

-1234567890-

"Baby, wake up."

He tried to slowly open up his eyes to minimize the amount of stress the immediate exposure to light was to them. He rubbed them a few times then completely opened them up. As they adjusted Kikyou was right in his face.

"Hey what's the matter? Everything's okay, right?"

She grinned and nodded.

"I just wanted to hear you speak. You can go back to sleep if you want."

The little things like that, just a simple act like that made Inuyasha want to marry this girl right now. She was the perfect design for him and everyone knew it. Maybe it was the fact that other men couldn't find a girl like this is why he was hated upon. Seeing Kikyou's face negated anything anyone was talking about.

"You want to leave the country?"

Kikyou's eyes got wide with excitement.

"Do you really want to?"

"Nah, I'm joking, I love Japan. But we're still the vicinity of Kyoto. We need to go farther."

"Like…Nagasaki?"

Inuyasha's eyes got wide because of Kikyou's comment.

"Nagasaki! YES…I forgot all about Nagasaki…and we can enjoy a boat ride and enjoy ourselves Kikyou. Maybe when we turn 18 we can go to America. That's where you want to go, don't you?"

Kikyou smiled and nodded.

"I've heard so many good and bad things about America and I want to experience them for myself. I do want to go there when we're ready. We're taking Shippo with us too."

Inuyasha winked and nodded.

"Get ready for Kikyou and I Nagasaki!"

-1234567890-

"He…left?"

Those sullen words were spoken by Izayoi Ishikawa. She couldn't believe that her son would just pick up and leave.

"With that girl?" asked a much gruffer and angrier voice. "Kikyou, I believe."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I'll get him myself."

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open. Izayoi glanced over to her husband.

"Izayoi, I and you both know that Inuyasha is fully capable of taking care of himself. He was never happy while he was here, and ever since being with that girl he's been much more open with us. He will call us…very soon. He'll come back too. He knows what he must to. Kikyou as well. They must complete school. Neglecting that would be stupidity and selfishness on both of their behalves. I'll bring him back."

"Inu-"

"Izayoi, stop. Our son is coming back."

Sesshoumaru quietly walked away shaking his head.

"Fucking hanyou."

-1234567890-

(AN: December, January, February, March, April, and now May…it's been a long wait, hasn't it? Sorry about this shortened chapter but you guys deserved something after such a long wait. Look like our couple is now being pursued by the big dog…literally. Check back for another update! I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the extended wait! Never again…I hope.)


	15. Their Elopement Finale

Hopelessly Devoted 2 U  
By: Kikyo's Lova

Summary: A love story about a loner hanyou and a popular miko. Will their love surpass the constraints their opposing statuses have put between them? Will their journey to elopement end before it begins?

AN: Yeah, I changed the format a little bit for the story. Also, I was listening to Bleach OST 1 & 2 while I wrote this…you may enjoy the chapter better listening to it as well. Also I went a bit wild with the italics so…sorry?

Chapter 15: The Desire for a Happy Ending (Their Elopement- Finale)

"Sigh…"

"_You know, I just want you to be happy? Even if it's not with me, even if you decide to go your own path, I just want you to be happy. That's my real goal. I'll always be supportive of you…it was because of you that I learned to love. I love you Kikyou…forever…you're my dream come true…I have a desire for my fairy tale to conclude with a happy ending. That happy ending, Kikyou, is you. All I need is you. I hope you can see that. I didn't know what 'life' was until I met you."_

She thought about the words that Inuyasha Ishikawa spoke to her yesterday as he laid sleep beside her on the passenger side. It was happiness…that was his main point, the basis of that whole prose. He wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with her. It was powerful because of the way it was said, especially in the situation they're in. So if she wasn't to elope with him, would he be angry? Would he go against his words and become furious with her? Will his feelings of love be replaced with those of hate?

She wasn't going to stop it.

She wasn't going to run away…from him.

She was going to elope.

She was going to elope…with him.

It took a while for her to actually go along with the plan, even when she was driving with Inuyasha for the week they've been on the road. She wasn't fully with the plan, sometimes thinking that this was a mistake and she made a rash decision on the spot. It was Inuyasha's words, however, that changed her whole demeanor about the elopement…they made her want to become Mrs. Ishikawa.

It's what she wanted to do.

It was what she was going to do.

It was what she _had_ to do.

Right?

She constantly squinted and blinked her eyes while she was driving as she was extremely sleepy. She thought to wake up Inuyasha in about 10 minutes so that they could switch and she could get some much needed rest.

She pulled over to a small shopping center, parked in a disclosed area, and turned off the engine. Never mind waking him up, he deserved his sleep too. She felt like leaning over and kissing him but her body had completely shut down on her. Her miko powers were drained and she adjusted her seat at a very sharp angle so she could lie down more comfortably.

She looked at him once more before she closed her eyes.

"I love you."

-1234567890-

"How are we going to support ourselves? We did this with so much haste that we didn't even think about that! I know my mom is going to freeze my account so where is the money gonna come from? And…what…oh…"

Inuyasha cocked one eyebrow up sharply.

"You're worrying too much…that's not like you. Are you beginning to regret doing this with me?"

She opened up the car door and stepped out into the hot sun. She didn't answer his question. She didn't know what to say herself. All she could do was lean against the car and sigh.

"I'm not saying that," she finally muttered, head still hung low.

He lightly snickered.

"Didn't I tell you if you didn't want to do this you don't have to? I'm not going to look at you any differently! I won't…"

"I don't give a fuck how you look at me Inuyasha! It's how I'm going to look at _you._ Do you understand where I'm coming from? I won't be able to look at you or myself the same. It's like 'Oh, that's the guy that I let down. The guy that I was supposed to leave Kyoto with and get married off in Nagasaki. Instead we're her, in trouble and our relationship has faltered.' Do you get it? Huh?!"

A single tear quietly rolled from right eye to her cheek.

"You're regretting this relationship as a whole Kikyou, not only the elopement part of it."

"Wha?"

"Why would you look at me any differently? I told you that you could back down if you aren't comfortable. You think that I just came up to you with a stupid idea and that was that? I planned this for _myself _for about 2 years. I saved up a ridiculous amount of money at that café place and put it in my own account. I have more than enough money for us that we can just settle if that's what you want. You can work or not work, your choice. As for our grades…it's June! I'm sure we aren't going to fail the entire grade because we missed…2 exams at the most? You're an A average student! You're finding excuses NOT to do this with me."

His smile faltered and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"The real issue is Kikyou, do you completely trust me?"

She felt this question as offensive.

"Of course I do," she grumbled.

"No, you don't."

"How the hell are you going to tell me how I feel about you? You don't know what the fuck is going on through my mind!"

"Firstly, I want you to stop cursing," he snapped, staring right into her eyes. She quieted

"I know you don't completely trust me because you don't trust my judgment…about shit. I tell you something AND you react opposite to my statement. I am curious about the hell is going on through that fucking brain of yours. I trust you enough with the life Kikyou. You only trust me enough to watch your dog. Now _I'm _starting to question whether you love me or not."

"That's not true… I DO love you! Inuyasha, if anything, can you believe that?"

No answer came from the hanyou. That hurt Kikyou the most.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Her eyes instantly opened. From that moment on, she was no longer groggy.

She quickly turned to him. He was still asleep.

Her heart was racing as she lay back down on the seat.

"Trust and love interweave? Can you truly have one without the other?"

She couldn't get back to sleep. She knew she had a spiritual vision. She knew that she didn't trust Inuyasha completely and for what? He always did what he said he was going to, regardless if it was good or bad. What was her reason for not trusting the love of her life completely? That hurt her the most, as she didn't know why…or did she?

"Kagome," she muttered aloud.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open at the sound of that name. He did have an active conscious…or more specifically a _guilty_ conscious.

He looked at Kikyou sleepily.

"What's the problem? Is something wrong with her?"

She angrily looked at him.

"How come you woke up so suddenly when I said my sister's name? Was I right before Inuyasha? Were you cheating on me with my _sister_?"

He knew exactly what Kikyou was talking about and didn't want this shit to arise the day they were going to finally get married.

"I don't remember that," he answered flatly.

"Oh?"

She smacked Inuyasha firmly across his face, creating a loud popping sound.

He winced.

"Ahhh! Dammit! What the FUCK?! You learned how to smack harder?! Shit!"

"I laced my hand with a purification aura. Since you're impure, physically and spiritually it should've hurt twice as bad. When are you going to start telling me the truth?"

"We had the same dream? The one when…"

Kikyou's browed furrowed.

"Evidently we did Inuyasha!"

"How in the hell…"

Kikyou didn't say anything but quietly raised her hand up. He hushed.

"What did you do with Kagome Inuyasha? What did you do with my sister?"

"Nothing."

Smack

The sharp sting of the purification smack could make a full grown man fall to his knees. Inuyasha winced.

"Seriously! I did-"

Smack  
Smack

Inuyasha's face, normally a light color was a dark red.

"She kissed me very quickly on the lips! That's it. I swear."

She narrowed her eyes and ceased smacking him.

"You…_kissed?!_ Inuyasha!"

"Kikyou! It's not as major as you're making it!"

"You don't understand it, do you?! It was my sisterthat you did that with, not any other girl…"

"So if Sangokissed me, you wouldn't care?"

"I would!"

"Kikyou, it was a mere peck! The thing didn't even last for more than a fuckin' second!"

"How do you want me to trust you if you can't even tell me stuff like that?"

"So the next damn day, you just wanted me to come up and say 'Hey babe, you know I kissed Kagome somewhat on the lips? There's nothing between us though, so don't worry about it, okay?' I didn't know how to approach you about something like that, so I just kept it to myself…and I actually forgot about until you brought it back up."

"You don't even care that you kissed my little sister, do you?"

"I DIDN'T KISS HER! SHE KISSED ME!"

He grabbed her arm to further emphasize his point .

"Read my lips-SHE initiated it, NOT me!"

"Your lips made contact with hers…Inuyasha that hurts a lot."

She grabbed hold of her left breast and a sickening pain rushed over her.

"K-Kikyou!

She laid fetal-position on the seat, holding on to her heart which took a major blow. She knew that she must've loved Inuyasha to a point where it gave her a heartache-literally.

"And I don't love you, right? Baka."

As he glanced at this girl up and down he quickly got out of the car and ran to her side. The pain began to subside but it was still lingering.

"I love you Kikyou."

"Inu…"

"No, just shut up. I fucking LOVE you. You are the single BEST thing that has happened in my life. I was depressed without you Kikyou and when you bump into me that day, it was…amazing. I wanted you to bump into me again and again after that day. Your very presence makes me happy Kikyou, even if my face doesn't show it. Do you believe me?"

She nodded.

"Then marry me."

He took out a pure 24 ct. gold ring with a thick ¾ diamond sitting on top.

Her eyes widened.

"Here? Right here Inu…"

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?"

She nodded once more.

"I need you in my life Kikyou. Fuck an official wedding and fuck an engagement ring. All I need is your say-so on the agreement. Kikyou Kanise Haidika, will you marry me?"

-1234567890-

"Miroku…you haven't said anything about Inuyasha's departure yet. How can his best friend not say a thing and just watch the scene from afar? What kind of friend are you? Didn't he let you stay in his house?"

Sango woke Miroku up talking to him. He hated how she did that; it reminded him of his past girlfriend…someone he really wanted to forget.

"He did what he wanted to do…why I should have ANY say in his actions is beyond me…now getting back into the…"

"No! You don't even care that your best friend is out there with Kikyou! Nobody even knows where they went!"

Miroku rolled his eyes.

"I think that was part of the plan, Sango. I think they followed that step _really_ well."

"I swear you are such a smart ass Miroku."

He straightened himself up and looked into her eyes.

"If they wanted to get away from here Sango then we have to respect that. They wanted to leave and they are smart and old enough to take care of themselves."

The room was dark, due to the heavy black drapes that Sango put against the walls and on the windows. They had skipped school today to spend more time with each other as Miroku was a freelancer casually going through life trying to be an aspiring manga artist and Sango was President of the Senior Class of their school. Time conflicted heavily in their schedule that they just decided to skip school and spend the day together. Miroku was still evidently tired though.

"Kikyou's like my best friend…"

"So tell me, where is your best friend?" Miroku snapped.

Sango quieted and Miroku sighed.

"I told you not to worry and yet you do the reverse. I don't understand what the fuck is wrong with you…why keep fighting it? What is the sense of that? You arguing with me about this isn't going to bring those two back any sooner so we might as well just continue on. I'm pretty sure that's what they want us to do instead of worrying about them looking lost. Of course I wondered why Inuyasha just left but when you examine their situation, that's what they thought was best. Do I totally agree with it? No, but I'm going to support it because _they _support it. I think everyone forgets to realize that they're basically adults; they know what the fuck they're doing. They should just let them be."

"The word 'basically' isn't the same as 'actually' Miroku. They aren't adults and that's what they think they are. It was stupid of them to just run away. Run away and do what?!"

Miroku smiled and shook his head at Sango.

"Beautiful you can be so dense. They aren't just running away, they're _eloping_…at least I'm 99.9 sure of it."

"How is getting married going to solve anything?"

"It'll calm their emotions down if anything. It'll assure to them both they belong to each other AND ever since Inuyasha's expulsion, Kikyou hasn't been herself. Inuyasha is probably doing that just to get a smile out of her. He loves her enough to ditch his life and his family for her. I think that's going to show…and now while I'm on it, why did you bring this up? What did…Kagome tell you?"

"How did you know Kagome was the one that told me anything?"

"I knew because of Haidika and her big mouth. I know she told you something."

Sango sighed and nodded.

"She said that Inuyasha's father has joined the hunt for his son so now it's just a matter of time until they find the couple unless they leave Japan, of course."

Miroku suddenly became angry.

"Why the hell is he intervening? He hasn't given a fuck about Inuyasha when his social ass was struggling before…so he tries to pry apart his son's chance at happiness? What the hell is going on through his mind?"

He straightened himself up and eyed Sango.

"You want to find Kikyou?"

Sango's eyes lit up

"You're going to help Sesshoumaru and them?"

"No, I'm going to find them my damn self. If you want to ride along, let's go."

He snatched his car keys off of the table.

"Okay."

-1234567890-

Ring

"_Hey, this is Kikyou. I'm not available to take ya call right now because I'm…with Inuyasha! BUT leave me a message and I'll try to call you back…BYE!"_

"_To leave a message, press 1 or just wait for the tone. To leave a numeric page, press 5 now._

Beep

"_Hey Kik, its Kagome. Ummm how do I say this…Inuyasha's father is on your tail now so if you guys have a trick up ya sleeve, now is the time to reveal it. Inuyasha knows, his dad has the best nose in the world. I don't know what you guys are going to do now…I just hope ya get away…it's like he wants to end your happiness. Just letting you know sis…bye."_

#

"_To send your message now, press 1."_

1

"_To send normally, press 1. To mark as urgent, press 2."_

_2_

_-_

"_Your message has been sent. Thank you for calling. Good-bye."_

"Sigh."

Click

-1234567890-

"Kikyou, will you marry me?"

Her heartache went away at that moment, that's for certain.

"Like this? Right here?"

"Yes. You evidently think I care where it happens…Kikyou as long as it happens I'm okay with it. Are you okay with it?"

Her heart was throbbing again, but not negatively like before.

"Yes…it's fine Inuyasha."

"Good."

He now proceeded to get on get down on one knee and truly ask her the question.

"You know you're the love of my life right? I can't live without you Kikyou…does that make sense to you?"

She couldn't speak. She could only nod.

"So I'm asking you, right here my love, Kikyou will you marry me?"

Emotion overcame her.

Happiness overcame her.

Deceit overcame her.

_Trust_ overcame her.

"Yes, Inuyasha…Yes! I'll marry you!"

He snickered as he put her ring on and shared with her a long passionate kiss. As they broke apart, she took out the ring that she had for him.

"When the hell did you get that?"

"While you were sleep," she smiled, putting it upon his finger.

Inuyasha quickly scanned from left to right then stood up.

"How the _fuck_…dammit old man. What the fuck?!"

"What's wrong?"

"My old man is near here…I can smell 'em…come on, we have to get out of here. He's not catching us, not before we can get officially married. He's always getting into my shit!"

"You can smell him from this far?!" asked Kikyou, shocked.

"No, it's just that he's that _close_. Get on the passenger's side."

She obeyed and went over to the passenger's side. He quickly started the car up.

"He always gets in my way about everything…this time though, he's NOT catching me."

Kikyou quietly looked at.

"_Inuyasha…"_

-123456890-

AN: Again, I'm here to throw another chapter at you (haven't updated since 5-4-08…im sorry) and hopefully, answer your questions (you in particular Sonzai Taz!). Though this is the "Elopement" finale, there is more HD2U to be written, particular how the two are going to get officially married…its fun now! I finally graduated (from school, that is) so I plan to spend a lot more time on the stories I seemingly abandoned. I'm not leaving the Kikyou/Inu fanfiction 

scene! If you like the story, leave a review or add me! I'm going to attempt to write more chapters and possible revive OWTO (the original) again. To everyone that continues to read my stories even though my lack of updating, you continue to put a great smile on my face! Thank you and enjoy your chapter.


End file.
